Ron Round Robin
by Rouxattitude
Summary: Fiction écrite à plusieurs petites mains sur la communauté rouxattitude: le néant amoureux de Ron Weasley à l'aube de ses 26 ans et comment vatil faire pour changer ça.
1. 1e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner, pas à nous !

**Note:** Voici le premier chapitre (court), de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, allez lire en profil le détail de cette petite aventure à plusieurs. Update tous les samedis pour ceux qui préféreront nous lire ici, mais l'histoire est déjà bien plus avancée sur la communauté rouxattitude, dont vous pourrez trouver l'adresse en homepage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_1e tour par AnnaOz_:

Fichu hibou !

Errol n'avait jamais été un messager super efficace, même plus jeune, mais toujours discret et patient quand il savait que le destinataire était occupé ailleurs.

Pas Coq, Coq n'attendait jamais, Coq n'était pas patient et discret, Coq allait en une seule matinée attirer sur lui toute l'attention de ses voisins moldus de ce quartier de Londres où il avait enfin réussi à dénicher un appart et creuser son trou quelques mois auparavant.

Déjà, il entendait la porte du haut s'ouvrir, déjà il savait que la vieille Mrs Beyle allait descendre dans sa vieille robe de chambre violette et tambouriner à sa porte en lui promettant d'avertir le propriétaire si le boucan ne cessait pas immédiatement.

Ca s'était déjà produit. La faute aux batailles explosives, la faute aux jumeaux et à leur fichu " Tonnerre de poche ", la faute à Luna et son rire frénétique, la faute à Neville, à Dean et à Seamus et à leur sale manie de pousser le son de sa télé moldue à fond quand ils regardent le foot ou le cricket – comment peut-on trouver de l'intérêt à des joueurs qui gardent leurs pieds accrochés au sol – la faute à tous ceux-là, ses Gryffondor et sa tribu, ses amis et ses proches.

Mais pas la faute à Harry, pas la faute à Hermione.

Sa faute à lui là.

Il n'a pas pu choisir, il a voulu les deux, cru aimer l'une et quand même soupiré pour l'autre. Lui l'a surpris avec elle, elle a vu leurs regards, et elle et lui ont dit de décider, ou de partir.

Et il a décidé de partir.

Pas très courageux, pas très brave, pas très Gryffondor, mais à l'époque, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il existait une autre solution.

Maintenant il a vingt-six ans et il est seul.

Et ils lui manquent, même s'il essaie de fermer son esprit sur ce manque-là.

Même si, dans l'immédiat, il doit d'abord songer à étrangler Coq avant de se lamenter encore sur son trop triste sort.

Il ouvre la fenêtre et Coq déboule dans le salon, agitant joyeusement la patte qui porte le courrier et Ron doit maintenir ses ailes palpitantes entre ses poings avant d'arriver à détacher le message.

Qu'il connaît déjà avant de l'ouvrir.

Une autre lettre de sa mère, lui rappelant à quel point la soirée de ce soir est spéciale, combien elle veut qu'elle soit parfaite pour son petit Ronnie et qu'il doit être à l'heure, qu'elle a déjà averti le Département des Sports et Jeux Magiques qu'il devrait quitter plus tôt.

Merlin, vingt-six ans et il est toujours son petit Ronnie, vingt-six ans et elle intervient toujours auprès de ses amis, ses collègues ou son boss, comme s'il en avait douze.

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais !

Et Ron sait que c'est parce qu'il est le seul de ses enfants à ne pas avoir lui-même d'enfants, qu'elle est ainsi avec lui.

Tous, tous les autres, Bill, les jumeaux, Percy et Charlie – le traître, cachant une amoureuse entre deux de ses dragons – et même Ginny, ont trouvé quelqu'un à ramener au Terrier, et à l'y faire rester.

Tous sauf lui.

Alors, il veut bien excuser le maternage intensif et les courriers incessants.

Ce soir, il ira au Terrier, sourire à sa mère pendant qu'elle le gave de gâteaux, ouvrir ses cadeaux et admirer le bordeaux de son pull, toujours très beau, ah oui vraiment et bien merci maman.

Il choisit une chemise neuve, bleue parce qu'il paraît qu'elle s'accorde à ses yeux, enfile un pantalon propre et coiffe du mieux qu'il peut ses mèches rousses indécises avant de transplaner jusqu'à son boulot où tout le monde l'accueille en brandissant les lettres de sa mère.

Le soir, à 18 heures précises, il brandit sa baguette et visualise le porche d'entrée de sa maison d'enfance.

Un craquement plus tard et il y est, secouant de ses épaules la neige qui a recommencé à tomber, un premier mars, oubliant certainement que l'hiver devrait déjà être loin.

Il ne lui faut pas la boule de cristal de Trelawney ou le troisième œil pour comprendre, qu'en effet, la soirée est importante.

Tout est illuminé, tout sent bon le sucre et le chocolat, tout crie et se réjouit.

Il ouvre la porte, s'avance vers le salon, ajouté par son père l'an dernier à mesure que les petits enfants se multipliaient, et les voit, là, tous assis, l'attendant.

Ses amis Gryffondors, sa famille, ses proches, quelques collègues, Luna, les sœurs Patil, des sorcières du voisinage qu'il ne connaît pas vraiment, et dans un coin, nerveux, les mains crispées autour de leurs verres de vin chaud, Harry et Hermione.


	2. 2e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner. 

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, le détail de cette petite aventure est toujours en profil. Update tous les samedis pour ceux qui préféreront nous lire ici, mais l'histoire est déjà bien plus avancée sur la communauté rouxattitude, dont vous pourrez trouver l'adresse en homepage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_2e tour par evanesco84:_

Bon sang, c'est pour ça qu'il était parti. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter leur déception ou leurs regrets, leur rancune. Parce qu'il avait été trop lâche pour assumer ou pour choisir. Les autres sourient et crient, il entend des « joyeux anniversaire » qui résonnent autour de lui, il a à peine eu le temps d'embrasser l'assemblée du regard, un sourire un peu crispé aux lèvres, que déjà sa mère l'étreint, le serre contre elle.

Quand elle le lâche enfin, il voit qu'ils sont vraiment tous venus. Bill est là avec Fleur enceinte jusqu'aux yeux de leur troisième bout de chou. Charlie et sa jolie roumaine, Percy et Pénélope, les jumeaux avec leurs femmes, Ginny avec son moldu de mari, dont on peut se demander si Arthur n'en est pas, lui aussi, tombé amoureux. Les gars du travail aussi. Les Gryffondors sont là.

Et Luna aussi est là. Avec ses grands yeux étonnés, ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de mini bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Luna toujours égale à elle-même, jolie à sa façon. Il tremble en la voyant, comme il tremble depuis quelques temps chaque fois qu'il est en sa présence, celle qui a toujours le chic pour mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal avec un petit sourire naïf.

Et sa mère qui murmure :

« Tu vois mon petit Ronnie, on a voulu mettre les petits plats dans les grands ! Rien n'est trop beau pour toi aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai invité tous tes amis et des voisines aussi. Tu iras leur parler, Ron, je te préviens, tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis tu ne peux pas rester célibataire toute ta vie. »

Et voilà c'est reparti. Comme à chaque repas, comme à chaque anniversaire, comme à chaque Noël et chaque fête. Ronnie ne peut pas rester célibataire. Mais Ronnie a tout foutu en l'air non ? Avec Hermione, avec Harry. Les autres sont là mais est-ce que ça compte encore ?

Les serpentins volent de tous les côtés, la musique est assourdissante, les gens se sont levés, l'entourent, l'embrassent, lui souhaitent un merveilleux anniversaire et plein de jolies sorcières dans son lit ( ça c'est Seamus qui n'a pas pu s'en empêcher ). Et Luna qui lui conseille de se méfier des anrtilones pointues qui sont particulièrement dangereuses pour les gens nés au mois de mars.

Et on le pousse violemment dans le dos. Les jumeaux sont là, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux déjà de leurs futures blagues.

« Allez Ronnie ! Viens donc faire la fête, après tout c'est la tienne. Et maman nous a suffisamment tannés pour qu'on se tienne bien alors ne te fais pas de souci. Ce soir nous serons raisonnables »

Et ils éclatent d'un rire joyeux et un brin terrifiant.

Dans le brouhaha pourtant deux personnes ne bougent pas. Deux qui depuis le départ sont toujours crispés sur leurs verres de vin chaud et qui ne semblent pas avoir envie de faire ne serait ce qu'un geste vers Ron qui lui aussi semble être paralysé. Et rien, pas même les menaces des jumeaux ou le rire de Luna ne semble pouvoir le faire sortir de son mutisme. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'ils font là. Bien sûr ses parents n'ont rien su mais ils ont dû comprendre un peu. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils accepteraient de venir. Molly a dû déployer des trésors de persuasion. Ou de menaces.

Peu importe au final pourquoi ils sont venus. Ils sont là et ça fait mal. Mais Ron ne veut plus être un lâche. Et alors qu'explose un énorme pétard qui brûle au trois-quarts les plumes de Coq et le sourcil gauche de Luna, ce qui lui donne un air encore plus étonné que d'habitude, Ron s'avance. Il s'approche de ceux qu'il a quittés parce qu'il ne savait pas qui aimer. Il s'approche et sans trembler, du fond du cœur leur dit :

« Salut Harry. Bonjour Hermione. Je…Je suis content que vous soyez venus. »


	3. 3e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_3e tour par kobar (moakobar sur livejournal):_

Et maintenant on fait quoi ?  
Ils le regardent, attendent qu'il parle le premier, mais il ne trouve rien à dire de plus. Il est tellement heureux de les voir, mais eux, il a l'impression que ça leur a coûté de venir. Hermione semble songer sérieusement à l'éventualité de s'abîmer dans son verre de vin, tandis que Harry s'adonne à la contemplation muette et respectueuse des rideaux à fleurs.  
Non en fait c'est le fait d'être en présence l'un de l'autre qui semble leur poser problème. Ca se comprend ! A coup sûr c'est sa mère qui a jugé opportun de les asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre ! Il faudrait les éloigner, pour qu'ils puissent se détendre.

Et le sauveur apparut en la personne de Seamus !  
Qui aurait cru que son esprit à la subtilité hypotrophiée aurait saisi la gêne qui les avait saisis ? Pas Ron en tout cas, mais le fait est qu'il est venu, et a attiré Harry à l'écart !

Le voici donc seul avec Hermione. C'est fou, elle n'a pas changé ! En fait non. Elle a changé bien sûr. Ses traits se sont affinés, ses yeux se sont assombris, et ses cheveux sont nettement plus longs qu'autrefois. En résumé, elle est encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs ! Et elle a gardé son regard perçant qui a lui seul vous fait comprendre qu'elle en sait infiniment plus que vous, et que vous feriez bien d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de la contredire ! Tellement de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à lui demander, et si peu de temps ! Il ne sait pas par où commencer ! Alors il se contente de la regarder en affichant un sourire un peu niais. Elle aussi garde le silence, mais elle va dire quelque chose, il le sent, et lui fait un petit sourire d'encouragement, mais au moment où elle ouvre la bouche, il sent que quelqu'un le tire par le bras.

Et avant d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, il se retrouve au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes femmes toutes plus souriantes les unes que les autres. Mais celle qui rayonne réellement de bonheur, c'est sa mère ! Très fière de sa petite manœuvre, elle a réussi à mettre le dernier de ses fils encore célibataire au milieu d'une demi-douzaine de sorcières ! Statistiquement parlant, il ne peut _pas_ rentrer seul chez lui, a-t-elle dû penser ! Et voilà comment il se retrouve coincé entre Brenda et Vanessa, à discuter balais avec Miranda pendant que le rire chevalin de Emma excite un peu plus Coq qui n'en peut plus de faire des loopings autour du lustre du salon. Bill lui lance de discrets clins d'œils tandis que Charlie soupire de ne pas être à sa place ! On échange quand tu veux frérot ! Et maman qui ne peut s'empêcher de s'incruster pour souligner le fait que Natacha, non contente d'afficher un sourire éclatant, est aussi une sorcière très talentueuse qui vient d'obtenir une promotion au ministère. C'est vraiment charmant tout ça, mais son vœu le plus cher ce serait de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et cette bande de filles aux brushings plus parfaits les uns que les autres ! Et voilà que Ludmilla vient se presser contre son torse et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'elle rêve de vérifier s'il mérite sa réputation ! Sa réputation ? Quelle réputation ? C'est encore un coup de Fred et George ! Ou peut-être Seamus, qui adore faire des allusions vaseuses relatives à son talent au Quidditch, talent qui serait dû à une particularité anatomique… Enfin, inutile d'entrer dans les détails…

Il faut vraiment qu'il s'arrache à cette bande de sorcières en mal d'un mari avant que l'une d'elles n'ait l'idée de verser un filtre d'amour dans son verre ! Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, il ne pourra jamais s'éclipser ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Il jette un regard circulaire à la pièce, dans l'espoir que quelqu'un saisisse la détresse dans ses yeux.

Mais qui viendra le tirer de ce guêpier ?


	4. 4e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_4° tour par Miss Wendy Malfoy (Wendymalfoy sur livejournal)_

_Mais qui viendra le tirer de ce guêpier ?_

Personne. Personne dans son environnement proche du moins.

Il voit du coin de l'œil Hermione qui sort du salon pour aller à la cuisine, le visage un peu abattu et son verre de vin terminé. Ron s'extirpe comme il peut des bras qui le retiennent dans le cercle maléfique des jeunes sorcières célibataires, et se dépêche de suivre les pas de sa meilleure (ou ancienne? Il ne sait plus) amie. Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans le passé, il a toujours cette attirance innée pour la brunette.

Arrivant au pas de la porte de la salle à dîner, il regarde partout, cherchant comme un fou une tête brune. Elle n'est pas là. Elle devrait être là, mais où est-elle passée? Ron bouscule quelques personnes, enjambe avec attention des neveux et nièces qui jouent au sol, prend un pull sur la patère près de la porte et sort à l'extérieur.

Il regarde à droite, à gauche. Pas là.

Au moment où il s'apprête à retourner au chaud à l'intérieur, il entend un bruit, puis un juron. Il hausse un sourcil et se dirige vers le côté ouest de la maison familiale.

« Tu fumes ! » questionne t-il arrivant au coin de la véranda.

« Ron! » sursaute Hermione. « Tu m'as fait peur, » commence t-elle avant de réaliser qu'il lui a posé une question. « Oh, oui... Mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise à cause du boulot. Mais bon... »

Ron hoche de la tête et Hermione semble à nouveau être nerveuse, mal à l'aise plutôt, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui souhaiter bon anniversaire. Il croit qu'elle a fait ça seulement pour tenter de voir si tout pourrait redevenir comme avant. Mais il se recule. Ce n'est plus pareil, Ron ne lui a pas retourné l'accolade.

« Je vais rentrer, il fait froid » dit-elle rapidement.

Ron hésite un moment mais la retient à temps, juste avant qu'elle ne passe devant la fenêtre. Puis la ramène vers lui pour lui retourner enfin l'étreinte. Il sent Hermione resserrer sa prise rapidement, de peur qu'il se retire trop vite et un frisson le parcoure quand elle enfouit son visage dans son cou pour inspirer son eau de toilette. Il avait oublié à quel point cela lui manquait.

« Hermione, » souffle-t-il dans ses cheveux indomptables, « tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Hermione le serre plus fort, « Oh Ron, tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Ne me refais plus jamais ça » taquine t-il.

Il peut imaginer tout contre son cou, le sourire qu'Hermione fait en ce moment mais elle ne répond pas. Sûrement qu'elle ne veut pas parler du passé, pense Ron et il ne bouge pas, sachant que lui non plus n'en a rien à foutre, il vit le moment présent.

Mais c'est de courte durée. « Pardon de vous déranger » fait une voix tremblante avant que le couple ne se sépare rapidement. « Hem, Ron, ta mère te cherche... On m'a envoyé voir dehors » fait un Harry qui se passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux ébène.

« Ouais... » dit Ron accrochant le regard d'Harry qui le contemple en retour avec un sourire lui signifiant qu'il n'y a pas de mal, qu'ils vont passer par dessus ce _déjà vu_. « Fais chier cette soirée » continue Ron, tentant de ne pas se sentir gêné pour ce que Harry a interrompu.

Harry lui sourit mais Ron remarque que c'est plus crispé que quelques secondes auparavant, « Ne te plains pas, toutes ces filles sont superbes. »

Ron le regarde un sourcil arqué. « Tu te fous de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas? »

« Absolument. T'aurais du voir ta tête, » réplique le brun en riant.

Ron le dépasse et d'un geste exagéré, il pousse Harry de son chemin et son fou rire redouble. Il entre dans la maison, Harry le suit après avoir laissé Hermione passer devant lui, et il tente d'oublier le frisson qu'il a ressenti en touchant le bras du célèbre garçon.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son corps réagisse ainsi en présence de ses deux amis ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'en choisir un ? Il les voulait les deux ! Ce n'était pas permis ?

Ron s'en foutait, il les aurait les deux !


	5. 5e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_5e tour par Anacofleb:_

Néanmoins il était temps de revenir sur terre. S'il avait interrompu ses douces retrouvailles avec Hermione, c'était simplement parce que sa mère le cherchait, selon Harry. Il espérait pouvoir passer un instant avec lui, enfin, au moins la fin de cette foutue soirée.

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans le salon, Molly lui sauta dessus :

Ah Ronnie, enfin te voilà, je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure bientôt !

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, maman ?

Les invités commencent à partir, et j'aimerais que tu leur dises au revoir. Toutes ces personnes sont venues pour toi et c'est la moindre des politesses que de leur dire au revoir mon chéri.

Ok, je vais leur dire au revoir.

Il prit donc la peine de saluer ses anciens camarades Gryffondors, ses frères et d'autres invités, les remerciant d'être venus.

Pendant qu'il remerciait Neville et sa charmante épouse Olivia d'avoir transplané depuis le sud de la France, juste pour son anniversaire, il sentit une main petite et douce saisir la sienne.

Excuse-moi Neville, je peux t'emprunter Ron ?

Je t'en prie Hermione, de toutes manières, Olivia et moi allions rentrer, le transplanage étant très fatiguant dans son état.

Neville voyons, je suis enceinte d'à peine quelques semaines, il n'y a pas de risque ni de fatigue à craindre.

On n'est jamais trop prudent. Au revoir Hermione, au revoir Ron.

Au revoir Neville, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Sacré Neville ! Il a l'air heureux, dit Ron. Tu voulais me parler Hermione ?

Oui… Je… J'aimerais qu'on puisse discuter tous les deux, malheureusement là je dois partir. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait se donner rendez-vous un soir dans la semaine. Quel jour te conviendrait ?

Lundi vers 18h30 serait parfait.

D'accord alors rendez-vous lundi à 18h30 devant chez Fleury et Bott. A bientôt Ron.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle avait posé un délicat baiser sur sa joue, réveillant de vieux souvenirs dans tout son corps et le rendant provisoirement muet.

Alors Ronnichou, que penses-tu de Natacha ?

Hum… Qui maman ?

La jeune femme qui travaille au ministère voyons !

Ah oui… euh vraiment charmante maman.

Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup on dirait, peut-être préfères-tu Miranda ? Tu sais, la joueuse de Quidditch…

- Moui, elle est très sympathique.

Je suis contente que tu la trouves sympathique, car tu as rendez-vous avec elle lundi soir à 19h, chez miss Bonptipla.

QUOI ?

Tu m'as bien entendu Ronnie. Ensuite mardi ce sera avec Ludmilla, mercredi avec Vanessa, jeudi avec Brenda et vendredi avec Natacha. Tu es ensuite libre d'inviter samedi celle que tu estimeras le plus. Par contre, je ne voudrais pas que tu rates notre repas familial et dominical.

Tu es vraiment trop gentille maman, grommela-t-il.

Je sais, acquiesça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Dans quel pétrin venait-elle de le fourrer ? Qu'allait-il dire à Hermione ? Pourquoi par Merlin faisait-il partie d'une telle famille…

Ron, vieux, on peut se parler ?

Il se tourna vers cette voix qu'il connaissait bien et répondit, radieux.

Bien sûr, Harry, justement j'allais venir te voir…


	6. 6e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner. 

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

A noter que cette partie a connu une version plus longue, plus slash et carrément plus M sur la communauté scar freckles sur livejournal.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_6e tour par Louve26:_

_- Ron, vieux, on peut se parler ?__  
__Il se tourna vers cette voix qu'il connaissait bien et répondit, radieux.__  
__- Bien sûr, Harry, justement j'allais venir te voir…__  
_  
Harry désigna l'obscurité tombante qui plongeait la campagne anglaise dans une douce quiétude.

- Viens, Ron, faisons quelques pas…

Ron se laissa entraîner au-delà de la barrière vers le vieil arbre mort, la gorge nouée par une sourde appréhension. Il n'osait regarder son ami tant ses retrouvailles avec Hermione avaient été un délicieux choc qui le laissait encore rêveur…

- Alors ? dit enfin Harry. Ton anniversaire t'a plu ?  
- Pffiou, je préfèrerais encore me retrouver dans la Forêt Interdite avec des Acromentulas à mes trousses que recommencer cette expérience ! Ma mère a décidé de me caser et elle me tuera si je ne vais pas aux rendez-vous qu'elle m'a collés pour cette semaine !

Harry se mit à rire doucement. Puis, d'une voix qui tremblait un peu demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

- Hermione est aussi du programme ?  
- Oui. Surtout Hermione…

Le silence s'étira entre eux, pesant, voilé de souvenirs douloureux, de remords peut-être, de regrets, non cela jamais…

- Ecoute Ron, je suis venu pour t'annoncer que je quitte l'Angleterre…  
- Comment ?  
- Oui, j'ai reçu une excellente proposition de l'Ordre des Dragons en Roumanie. Tu sais que des mages noirs continuent leurs actes terroristes et mes services pourraient être bien plus utiles là-bas qu'ici où tout est tranquille depuis longtemps déjà…

Ron se redressa, les traits brusquement crispés par l'émotion. Nerveusement, il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son jeans tout en balbutiant.

- Mais Harry, la Roumanie… C'est si loin… Tu as déjà disparu durant plus de six mois… Pourquoi ?  
- La vérité ?  
- La vérité.  
- Parce que je ne supporterai pas de te voir avec Hermione. Encore moins avec une autre. Et Merlin sait que j'adore Hermione. Ce serait trop dur…

C'était dit. Et l'explosion à laquelle Harry s'attendait ne manqua pas de résonner en un chapelet de jurons très fleuris.

- Ron, si ta mère t'entendait !  
- Harry, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre !

Le rire d'Harry s'éteignit et le silence les enveloppa d'une chape de plomb. Par Merlin, Ron les aimait tellement. Tous les deux. Ils avaient été ses amis dans les moments les plus critiques et les plus douloureux de sa vie. Les plus intenses et les plus magiques aussi…

- Ecoute Ron, je voulais juste te dire adieu…

Son regard si vert s'égarait au-delà de Ron, vers une autre contrée, au-delà des mers, où il n'y aurait plus rien qu'un vide immense dans sa vie…

- Harry…

La seconde suivante, il se retrouva les épaules plaquées contre le tronc d'arbre, le visage de Ron à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle haletant sous le coup d'une violente émotion. Des effluves de son parfum d'homme l'assaillirent alors qu'il le fixait avec surprise et excitation. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux. Leur relation avait commencé au cours d'une violente dispute et tout s'était enchaîné aussi vite. La douceur venait après…

- Quoi, Ron ? chuchota Harry.  
- Tu-ne-partiras-pas !  
- Qui pourrait m'en empêcher ?

Avec un grondement rageur, Ron s'empara de ses lèvres et son baiser fut ravageur.

- Ron ! Harry ! Où êtes-vous ?  
- Putain…

Ils se séparèrent à regret, Ron posant son front contre celui d'Harry, les paupières mi-closes, cherchant en vain à retrouver son souffle, à calmer ses ardeurs.

- On arrive maman !

Dans un mouvement, Harry parvint à s'éloigner de son ami.

- Ecoute Ron, mon départ est prévu dans une semaine… Je te demande de penser à nous. A Hermione. A ce qui pourrait être. Ou ne pas être et le prix à payer pour cela. Tu veux bien ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux, murmura Ron. Tout ce que tu voudras…


	7. 7e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_7e tour par Benelie :_

Ron resta quelques secondes à regarder Harry s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce que la voix de sa mère le ramène sur Terre.

- Ron ! Viens, dépêche-toi !

Il se rendait compte à quel point cette « entrevue » avec Harry l'avait affecté. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller vers sa mère dans cet état. « Foutues hormones » se prit-il à penser. Il respira un bon coup, essayant d'évacuer toute sa frustration.

- Ron, tu as reçu un hibou. Et puis Héloïse s'en va alors elle voulait te dire au revoir.  
rajouta rapidement Molly en voyant la tête perplexe de son fils :

- Mais si Ron ! Héloïse la fille des Prescott ! Tu sais, la petite blonde avec qui tu voulais te marier quand tu avais 7 ans…

Ah ! Ron étouffa un soupir d'exaspération. Sa mère avait une capacité à se souvenir des événements les plus débiles alors qu'elle en arrivait presque à oublier qu'il venait de fêter son 26eme anniversaire et donc qu'il était capable de mener sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

- Ok, où est la lettre ?

- Va d'abord dire au revoir à Héloïse, elle t'attend.

- Maman ! Je me fiche de cette Héloïse, de toute façon je ne me souviens même plus d'elle ! Arrête de vouloir régenter ma vie ! J'ai 26 ans maintenant, plus 4 ans ! Et tant que j'y suis, … lundi, je ne verrai pas Ludmilla, Miranda ou je ne sais plus quelle fille, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous de prévu !

En prononçant ces derniers mots, Ron se maudit intérieurement. Sa mère n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas révélé l'identité de la personne ! Le visage de Molly, qui avait commencé à se décomposer au fur et à mesure que son fils parlait, s'illumina d'un immense sourire.

- Un rendez-vous ? Il s'agit d'une jeune fille ?

- Oui maman, j'ai rendez-vous avec une fille.

Ron déposait les armes. Comment lutter contre une mère ? Il était battu d'avance. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne céderait pas : l'identité de son rendez-vous, de « l'élue » comme l'appelait sa mère… L'élue, c'était un nom bien ironique étant donné la situation actuelle dans laquelle il était… Lui qui n'arrivait pas à choisir entre Harry, l'élu, et Hermione. Comment sa mère réagirait-elle s'il lui ouvrait son cœur ? Que dirait-elle s'il lui avouait qu'il avait son élu(e) mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre son meilleur ami, Harry, leur fils d'adoption et sa meilleure amie, Hermione, elle aussi considérée comme faisant partie de la famille ? Le bannirait-elle ?

Après avoir réussi à se libérer de sa mère, Ron regagna son domicile, les bras chargés de petits plats préparés, ainsi que d'une liste de noms de filles qui n'attendaient qu'un geste de lui pour revêtir leur robe nuptiale.  
Ron s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit en songeant à combien sa vie serait facile, triste mais facile, si Harry ou Hermione n'existait pas.  
Son réveil sonna à 8h00, le tirant d'un rêve étrange où tour à tour Harry et Hermione passaient de l'un à l'autre au sein d'un même corps. Il fallait qu'il choisisse, et ce soir allait se jouer une partie décisive. La journée passa à une vitesse phénoménale, tant et si bien que l'heure du rendez-vous avec Hermione était déjà (ou enfin) arrivé.  
Ron se retrouva devant son placard sans savoir comment s'habiller. « Pff, je suis pire qu'une fille ». Il choisit enfin sa tenue et à 18h25, il transplana chez Fleury et Bott. Que devait-il lui dire ? Il y avait tant de non-dit, tant de choses à faire, à dire… Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron n'entendit pas la jeune femme arriver. Il se retourna soudain en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

- Bonjour Ron.

- Bonjour… Hermione… Tu es magnifique !


	8. 8e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Navrée pour le retard, vacances obligent... (updates tous les samedis dans l'idéal).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_8e tour par Frudule:_

L'esprit de Ron s'affolait : un rendez-vous avec Hermione… Elle… Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, ce n'était pas, ça ne pouvait pas être anodin…  
Et elle était si belle dans sa robe cintrée ! Comment était-il supposé agir ?  
Il voulait lui dire tant de choses…Lui en faire encore plus… Mais qu'avait-il vraiment à lui offrir qui serait honnête étant donné la situation?

Hermione lui dit qu'elle aimerait faire un tour dans Fleury et Bott pour s'acheter un nouvel ouvrage, si ça ne le gênait pas. Il acquiesça dans un petit sourire et ils entrèrent dans la librairie au bon parfum de poussière.

Ron suivait docilement les boucles brunes qui zigzaguaient sans hésitation entre les rayonnages, observant la silhouette gracile avec un intérêt non feint.  
Il ne ratait aucun des regards pleins de ferveur qu'elle jetait aux livres, il s'en nourrissait presque : cette attitude et toutes ces reliures sur les murs évoquaient toujours chez lui leurs vieux souvenirs d'amoureux dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard...

Il détournait par contre immédiatement la tête quand elle lui jetait de discrets coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Il faisait semblant de s'extasier devant quelques vieux grimoires débordant des étagères. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. S'ils accrochaient leurs regards, elle verrait tout de suite que… Il se sentait complètement perdu. Il fallait qu'il fasse rapidement quelque chose avant de devenir fou !

Alors dès qu'ils sortirent de chez Fleury et Bott après l'achat d'Hermione, il lui attrapa la main avec autorité et l'emmena à l'autre bout du chemin de traverse, s'asseoir à la terrasse de Florian Fontarôme. Il ne tint pas compte de sa mine surprise et commanda une gigantesque coupe pour deux à tous les parfums chocolat possibles et imaginables au maître glacier. La jeune fille retint difficilement un rire.

Il était vrai que c'était loin d'être la chose la plus sensée au monde que de manger de la glace en guise de dîner : mais c'était là un élan bien plus raisonnable de sa part que de la coincer entre deux rayons de la librairie pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser comme un désespéré, mordre son cou et caresser ses hanches comme il en avait tant envie de faire…

Et autour de la crème glacée aux proportions gigantesques, ils parlèrent avec entrain de Poudlard, de Touffu, du professeur Mac Gonagall, de l'AD, de l'art de la divination, des sorties à Pré-au-lard et de tout ce qui n'avait pas été inévitablement entaché par la guerre. Ils riaient comme des fous et Hermione oublia d'allumer la cigarette qu'elle avait sortie.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis allée à Gryffondor, Ron ?  
- Parce que tu es courageuse, tiens ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite attitude de préfète dépitée.

« Le choipeau m'a proposé Serdaigle aussi… Mais j'ai refusé.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'avais rencontré dans le train… »

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant d'entrer à Poudlard… Les autres enfants ne m'aimaient pas parce que j'étais une miss-je-sais-tout… » Elle touilla la glace distraitement avant de reprendre « Alors après t'avoir vu, j'étais bien remonté contre les garçons dans ton genre… Et donc au moment de la cérémonie, j'ai demandé au choipeau de m'envoyer dans la maison qui me donnerait assez de courage pour tenir bon et lutter !  
- Et on a bien lutté l'un contre l'autre ! »

Le roux rit au souvenir de toutes leurs disputes sans fin d'adolescents et son rire mourut sur les lèvres d'Hermione quand celle-ci se pencha par-dessus la table pour l'embrasser.

Il eut à peine le temps de goûter au parfum de chocolat sur sa langue chaude qu'elle se déroba. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix qui trahissait son trouble :

« Je veux encore lutter Ron… Je veux que tu me reviennes. »

Elle se leva et remit son manteau à toute vitesse. Elle alluma nerveusement sa cigarette à la pointe de sa baguette. Agrippant son sac contre sa poitrine, elle lui fit un petit signe de tête en disant :

« Je… Merci pour cette soirée… Envoie-moi un hibou si tu veux que l'on se revoit… Enfin, quand tu auras pris ta décision pour Ludmilla, Miranda, Natacha et… » Ses yeux glissèrent vers le sol « Et… Enfin tout ça... Au revoir Ron »

Elle transplana en un plop sonore avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

« Tout ça », c'était Harry bien sûr.

Parce que si eux trois avait été un trio inséparable résistant à tous les mangemorts et toutes les douleurs au cours des années, l'enfoiré sans nom qu'il était avait finalement réussi à tout gâcher.

Et Ron décida qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se saouler la gueule avec Seamus et Dean histoire d'oublier, au moins le temps d'une soirée, combien il avait mal. Ou peut-être était-il temps d'aller parler avec Luna.


	9. 9e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Navrée pour le retard, vacances obligent... (updates tous les samedis dans l'idéal).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_9e tour par Charlita_

Ouverture de l'œil droit. Ok. Ouverture de l'œil gauche… Un peu plus difficile. Un mal de crâne lancinant choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à lui, alors que la lumière du jour se faisait plus intense. Ron referma les yeux en poussant un grognement.

Bon, d'accord, il avait peut être légèrement abusé.

D'accord, il aurait peut être dû se contrôler un peu plus et se dire que ces six bouteilles de Firewhisky supplémentaires étaient peut être de trop.

D'accord, il reconnaissait que l'idée de faire des poupées vaudous d'Harry et d'Hermione venait de lui ; et qu'utiliser une bouteille en guise de corps, des pailles pour les bras et deux capsules pour les yeux était vraiment puéril. Seamus avait d'ailleurs lâché d'un ton persifleur que les deux amis semblaient parfaitement identiques ainsi, « Hermione est binoclarde ! », ce à quoi Ron s'était senti obligé de répliquer en bafouillant un « Ferme ta grande bouche d'irlandais » assez poli sur le moment.

Et d'accord, envoyer cette… missive à Molly, dans lequel le cadet Weasley lâchait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à propos de son attitude de formeuse de ménage n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Ron espérait seulement que les habitants du Terrier n'auraient pas à trop souffrir de l'explosion de colère que la lettre engendrerait. Il se promit néanmoins de ne pas retourner trop tôt au Terrier, du moins pas avant d'amasser assez de courage pour se préparer à ramper très, très longtemps.

Mais après tout, tout ça n'était pas entièrement sa faute.

Pas du tout.

Prendre une bonne cuite de temps en temps n'était pas interdit, et essayer d'oublier ses ennuis non plus.

Et puis tout ça, c'était à cause de Luna.

Parfaitement.

Si la jeune sorcière avait daigné répondre lorsqu'il s'était péniblement traîné chez elle la veille, il ne serait jamais réveillé dans cette chambre du Chaudron Baveur, empêtré entre un Dean complètement parti et un Seamus ronfleur.

Son habitude de blâmer les autres devenait utile, après tout ; il ne se sentait presque pas coupable. Presque.

Il grogna de nouveau, essaya d'éviter le miroir qui, lui, ne l'évita pas en lui lançant une remarque cinglante sur ses cheveux et ses cernes, mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements en trois secondes, et sortit.

L'air matinal (d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment le matin, mais Ron s'en fichait complètement) eut le mérite de lui faire garder les yeux ouverts plus de dix secondes d'affilé.

Après un rapide tour sur le Chemin de Traverse (il eut un léger sourire en passant devant la terrasse de Florian Fantarôme, avant de grimacer à la seule pensée de nourriture), il se sentit d'attaque pour un petit transplanage, et décida d'aller retenter sa chance chez Luna.

En arrivant devant chez elle, il sut que sa visite ne serait aujourd'hui pas vaine. L'espèce de créature à ailes habituellement accroché sur la porte - Ron avait déjà essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet… oiseau , mais les explications loufoques de Luna conjuguées au savoir d'Hermione sur les items protecteurs l'avaient vite fait fuir – était retourné, signe que la jeune Lovegood était chez elle.

Il frappa, et se surprit à sentir une légère barre lui scier le ventre. Excepté quelques mots échangés lors de sa mémorable soirée d'anniversaire, cela faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu une conversation sérieuse avec son amie, et il réalisa soudainement que la présence de Luna lui avait beaucoup plus manqué que ce qu'il croyait.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Ron oublia même de saluer la jeune sorcière par le nonchalant et habituel « Quoi de neuf chez les Ronflaks Cornus ? » , qui était leur signe de reconnaissance, et la manière tendre dont le rouquin se moquait d'elle et de ses paroles.

Il se contenta de murmurer un inaudible « Pas dormi voulais te voir salut Luna », et entra d'un pas gauche.


	10. 10e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_10e tour par Lunatanis:_

_« Pas dormi voulais te voir salut Luna »_

Luna laissa entrer son ami chez elle en le regardant de ses yeux ronds et son regard étonné.

Enfin plus étonné qu'à l'ordinaire…

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui, Ronald ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Merde ! Je savais que j'oubliais un truc…

Luna éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un hibou leur disant que tu ne viendras pas aujourd'hui, gloussa Luna, je ne crois pas que tu sois en état d'aller travailler de toute façon !

Le rire de Luna avait fait l'effet d'une bombe sous le crâne du grand rouquin qui était encore dans l'entrée et qui se tenait la tête comme si celle-ci allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

Luna, réalisant l'état du jeune homme, le prit par la main et le guida doucement vers le salon.

- Je crois que tu as bien besoin d'une potion contre la gueule de bois.

Seul un grognement sortit de la bouche de Ron.

Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune sorcière revint avec le remède en question.  
Ron s'était confortablement installé sur le sofa mais gardait la tête entre les mains.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien…

- Merci

Il fallut près de cinq minutes pour que la potion agisse. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Luna griffonna un petit mot sur un parchemin. Elle appela sa Chouette Mélusine et lui demanda de porter son message au ministère.

-Tu es une vraie mère pour moi Luna ! dit Ron avec son sourire le plus charmeur à la jolie jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je te suis indispensable Ronald, tu le sais bien ! dit-elle tout en clignant d'un œil. Et puis, être ami avec un médicomage comporte des avantages, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis elle demanda, « De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Ronald ? » en passant avec une rapidité déconcertante de l'amusement à une expression plus sérieuse… Celle qu'elle réservait à leurs discussions sur la vie, la mort et le reste, comme elle aimait les appeler.

En effet, ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'ancienne Serdaigle l'aiderait à y voir un peu plus clair dans sa vie. Malgré toutes les étrangetés de la jeune fille, elle était celle à qui il racontait tout. Elle savait ses joies, ses peines, ses doutes, ses errances amoureuses, son incapacité à choisir entre ses deux amis, ses deux amants, entre Harry et Hermione.

Et Ron était là, encore une fois, en train de lui raconter ses retrouvailles dans le jardin du Terrier avec Harry, son entrevue avec Hermione et les différents rendez-vous arrangés qui l'attendaient dès le soir même avec Ludmilla, Vanessa, Miranda et les autres.

Luna l'écoutait comme à son habitude, sans l'interrompre, lui laissant le temps de raconter son histoire comme elle venait, avec ses blancs et ses non-dits. Car des non-dits, il y en avait bien sûr… Et Luna comprenait toujours à demi mots, elle complétait les manques de l'histoire comme si elle savait. Comme si elle avait toujours su.


	11. 11e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_

* * *

_

_11e tour par Servane:_

Ron n'avait pas pu se cacher éternellement chez Luna. D'abord, elle avait sûrement mieux à faire que s'occuper de lui et de son incapacité pathétique à faire un choix. Ensuite, il avait un job, assez haut placé dans le ministère des sports et des jeux magiques, qui lui permettait de bosser toute la journée sur quelque chose qu'il avait toujours adoré tout en gagnant de l'argent. Il n'allait certainement pas mettre sa place en danger en oubliant qu'il en avait une après une soirée trop arrosée en compagnie de ses deux camarades de beuverie. Dès mercredi, il était de nouveau présent à son bureau.

Mais le retour à la réalité avait été dur. Encore plus dur que de désaouler chez Luna pour affronter sa gueule de bois et son indécision.

Tout ça à cause d'Ysa, la chouette un peu dodue qui avait remplacée le vieil Errold (enfin à la retraite) chez les Weasley et qui lui avait fait une petite visite, pas si surprenante que ça, à son bureau dans la matinée.

Ron avait reçu une beuglante de sa mère. A vingt-six ans ! Tout le ministère de la Magie en avait parlé, et en parlerait sans doute pendant quelques jours encore. Et comme quand il avait eu douze ans, Ron avait écouté raisonner les cris furieux de Molly, sa tête rouge rentrée dans ses épaules.

Il ne se souvenait que de quelques bribes de la lettre…RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY… UNE HONTE POUR NOTRE FAMILLE… JAMAIS TES FRERES…. ET N'OUBLIE PAS VANESSA CE SOIR, COMME TU L'AS FAIT AVEC LUDMILLA…

Merde, il avait complètement oublié ses rendez-vous arrangés avec toutes ces filles. Il ne se souvenait même plus à quoi elles ressemblaient. Sûrement une majorité de blondes. Sa mère lui présentait souvent des blondes, pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement. Elle devait penser qu'il avait un faible pour elles.

Si elle savait qu'il n'arrivait pas à choisir entre deux bruns…

Ron ne voulait pas aller à ce rendez-vous. Mais il n'était pas fou, pas au point de défier une nouvelle fois Molly Weasley. Alors, le soir venu, il s'habilla de sa robe la plus chic, acheta un bouquet de roses comme Bill lui avait conseillé de faire des années avant et se rendit à ce restaurant trop clinquant où sa mère avait réservé pour lui.

La fille arriva avec presque une heure de retard, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, comme si c'était _normal_ de laisser poireauter quelqu'un si longtemps. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ça. Hermione était d'une ponctualité exemplaire et Ron adorait ça.

Mais il ne fit aucune remarque à cette fille. Il sourit poliment et ils commencèrent à dîner.

Le temps fila avec une lenteur exaspérante et Ron la laissa faire l'essentiel de la conversation, chose qui ne semblait pas trop la déranger. Lui se contentait de la regarder en comparant ses cheveux blonds (merci maman) aux boucles exubérantes d'Hermione, en remarquant que ses yeux verts n'avaient pas la transparence de ceux d'Harry… Bref en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, à écouter le babillage insipide de cette fille superficielle.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, sa mère l'obligeait à le faire.

La fin du calvaire finit enfin par arriver, et elle leva vers lui des yeux brillant d'espoir. Ron ne savait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui : une invitation dans son appartement, une nouvelle soirée… Il décida d'être honnête avec elle, à défaut de l'être avec les autres.

Mais Merlin, si seulement il arrivait à se souvenir de son nom. Quelque chose en « A »…

- Ecoute Natacha, je…

- Vanessa ! dit-elle avec un petit air blessé.

Merde, raté !

- Euh, oui, Vanessa. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée, mais je… j'aime déjà quelqu'un.

Enfin, plutôt quelques-deux, mais ça, elle n'avait pas à le savoir.


	12. 12e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_12e tour par Selphie451:_

Ron poussa un long soupir et s'effondra dans le canapé de son appartement, éreinté.

Il avait mis des heures à se débarrasser de cette fille… Natacha… Brenda… ou Miranda ou quel que soit son foutu prénom !

Une vraie plaie cette fille, comme si son « j'aime quelqu'un d'autre » n'avait pas été assez clair !

N'importe quelle fille avec un minimum de dignité s'en serait contentée, mais pas elle, ça non ! Non… !  
Elle s'était collée à lui avec des yeux de chouette outrée en lui demandant ce que ce quelqu'un avait de plus qu'elle !

Mais tout ma pauvre fille, tout…

Et au bout d'une heure et demi de monologue sur la perfection de cette Miranda…( ou Natacha ou Brenda enfin peu importe son nom) exaspéré, il avait tout simplement transplané chez lui, la plantant au milieu du restaurant avec la note à payer, les conseils de Bill très loin derrière lui et une petite voix qui ruminait « PLUS JAMAIS ! ».

Génial… vraiment génial…  
Cette fois ce n'est pas une beuglante qui allait l'attendre au bureau mais bel et bien sa mère en personne… Par Merlin, elle allait le tuer…

A moins que… à moins qu'il n'ait pris une décision… à moins qu'il n'ait fait son choix et qu'il puisse enfin lui présenter celui ou celle qui partagerait sa vie…

Ron soupira à nouveaux et malgré lui, deux noms lui vinrent simultanément à l'esprit. Harry ou Hermione… ce serait forcément l'un d'eux... il n'y avait qu'eux...

C'était tellement injuste ! Bordel, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les avoir tous les deux ?

Il ne lui restait que quelques jours (trois exactement) avant le départ de Harry... il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et la bonne... parce que quel que soit son choix il perdrait l'une des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus sur terre... et cette perspective lui brisait le cœur...

S'il parvenait à convaincre sa mère qu'il avait déjà fait son choix, il parviendrait peut-être à survivre jusqu'au week-end... mais il ne pourrait plus reculer... il serait obligé de donner sa réponse...

Ce qui le ramenait toujours à la même question : Harry ou Hermione ?

Le rouquin se surpris à sortir un parchemin et une plume du fin fond de son bureau.  
Une liste ! Il allait faire une liste de + et de - pour les deux choix. D'un côté, Harry, de l'autre, Hermione.

Ca allait lui prendre la nuit... !  
Ca serait sûrement inutile mais ça l'aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair... et quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui permettrait de se concentrer sur le problème au lieu de l'éviter comme il l'avait fait jusque là... le compte à rebours avait commencé... il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et il avait trois jours... seulement trois jours...

S'il parvenait à faire ça, affronter sa mère lui paraîtrait un jeu d'enfant !

Couché sur le tapis de son salon, devant son parchemin vierge, Ron mordilla sa plume et hésita un instant avant de finalement inscrire dans la colonne « + » qui concernait Harry :

" A les plus belles fesses que j'ai jamais vues"

Ho oui... le plus beau cul du monde... surtout quand...

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin tandis qu'il rajoutait un autre , et un autre, et un autre...

En fin de compte... ça serait peut-être amusant aussi...


	13. 13e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Navrée pour le retard, vacances et ffnet en panne obligent... (updates tous les samedis dans l'idéal).

Bonne lecture !

_13e tour par Sophy Jackman:_

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla frais et dispos malgré ses activités de la nuit. Ne vous méprenez pas ! Quand je dis "activités", je pense bien évidemment à la liste. De quoi d'autre aurais-je bien pu parler ?  
Ayant décidé de paresser un peu dans son lit, Ron se remémora les détails de cette fameuse liste et songea aux rêves plaisants qu'elle avait engendré. Entre les pectoraux bien dessinés d'Harry et la poitrine avantageuse d'Hermione, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il s'étira, et alors qu'il allait se lever, il poussa un grognement à la vue de la proéminence qui déformait son pantalon. Encore ! Le retour de ses deux amis dans sa vie apportait son lot de complications et mettait son cœur et son corps à rude épreuve. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait surtout du corps ! Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une solution à ses petits " ennuis " matinaux : à force de ne plus être irrigué, son cerveau allait sérieusement s'atrophier !

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré la liste, le problème restait entier : qui choisir ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il prenne une décision. Mais d'abord, une douche froide s'imposait !

Après sa douche, Ron s'affala sur son canapé et alluma la "létévision" comme il persistait à l'appeler. Il zappait, le regard dans le vide, quand il fut interpellé par un cri de douleur : une femme accouchait. Faisant une grimace, il s'apprêtait à changer de chaîne mais fut arrêté par la fierté et l'attention qu'on pouvait lire sur le visage du père.  
Partagé entre le dégoût et la fascination, il observa tout le reste de l'accouchement jusqu'à la délivrance de la mère. Quand le médecin posa le bébé sur la poitrine de la maman, le sourire qu'elle lança à son mari ne laissait aucun doute sur le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Ron se surprit à essuyer une larme : voilà qu'il se transformait en véritable lavette !

Une joie indicible éclairait le visage des deux parents : le rouquin fut captivé par l'amour infini qu'ils semblaient porter à ce petit être. Il était si petit, si fragile qu'on avait instinctivement envie de le protéger. Ron esquissa un sourire attendri et décida que, quand il en aurait un… Attendez ! Ron stoppa net sa réflexion et essaya de digérer l'information : il songeait à être papa ! A bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours voulu fonder une famille. Avoir une petite fille qu'il pourrait câliner et un garçon avec lequel jouer au Quidditch.

Cette évidence le frappa et le laissa totalement hébété : pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Comment ce paramètre avait pu lui échapper ? Pourtant, il était entouré d'enfants à chaque visite de ses frères. Et il adorait ses neveux et ses nièces. Il fallait être lucide : malgré les performances d'Harry au lit (Ron eut un petit sourire en pensant à toutes les folies qu'ils se permettaient), il n'y avait qu'une femme qui puisse lui offrir les joies de la paternité. Ce qui ajoutait un énorme plus sur sa liste en faveur d'Hermione.

Ron se leva, songeur, et marchait vers sa chambre pour récupérer sa liste quand le téléphone sonna. Il alla décrocher en soupirant et entendit une voix affolée.

- Ron ? Il faut absolument que tu viennes. Je ne m'en sors plus !  
- Luna ! Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Elle était en pleine déprime depuis ce matin. Elle est restée assise les yeux dans le vide sans rien dire pendant des heures et tout d'un coup, elle… elle s'est levée…

Elle fut interrompue par des éclats de voix. Ron commençait à être angoissé et se demandait vraiment ce qui arrivait.

- Mais explique-moi Luna ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?  
- Elle a appelé Harry et il vient d'arriver. J'ai vraiment peur que ça finisse mal.

La voix plaintive de Luna prit un ton menaçant.

- Et tout ça, c'est ta faute ! J'avais décidé de te soutenir, mais tu as foutu la merde. Donc ramène-toi et assume !

Et elle raccrocha. Ron resta bouche bée devant tant de violence : Luna n'avait jamais été agressive. La situation devait vraiment être grave. Il devait y aller.

Le temps était venu pour une conversation sérieuse avec chacun de ses deux " prétendants ". Ron enfila sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la porte d'entrée, avec une seule pensée à l'esprit : plus que deux jours avant le départ d'Harry, plus que deux jours pour faire son choix.


	14. 14e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Navrée pour le retard, vacances et ffnet en panne obligent... (Updates tous les samedis dans l'idéal).

Bonne lecture !

_13e tour par __ronetmione_

Ron était assis à une table, un café devant lui, à lire et à relire sa liste… il jeta un œil à la pendule au dessus du bar et soupira… ça faisait une heure qu'il avait rappelé Luna de ce même bar, une heure qu'il l'avait supplié de lui laisser 2h avant d'arriver, qu'il l'avait imploré d'essayer de calmer Harry et Hermione, et comme à son habitude, Luna avait accepté, parce que Luna était une fille géniale et qu'elle était toujours là pour le sauver…

Allez Ron ! Bon cette liste… son regard ne cessait d'être attiré par ce mot « paternité »… il voulait un enfant… non, il voulait DES enfants… un Weasley sans enfant ne peut pas être heureux… oui c'est sûr il voulait pleins de petits Weasley…  
Mais pouvait il choisir Hermione uniquement parce qu'elle pourrait lui donner des enfants, c'était un peu égoïste… non il ne fallait pas qu'il se focalise sur ce critère…

L'avenir, oui c'est cela, et si il se projetait un peu dans l'avenir…

Avec Harry, il se voyait dans un appartement, une sorte de colocation entre copains quoi… enfin entre copains avec des mœurs un peu spéciales (et quelles mœurs se dit il avec un sourire en coin), ils pourraient parler et jouer au Quidditch… par contre il leur faudrait soit vivre dans le mensonge, soit affronter la réaction de sa famille (en particulier celle de Molly se dit il en frissonnant )… mais dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ils s'aimeraient comme deux hommes seuls savent s'aimer et il adorait ça, personne ne saurait lui apporter les sensations qu'il éprouvait quand il était au lit avec Harry, rien que d'y penser il sentait son caleçon devenir un peu étroit…

Avec Hermione, il s'imaginait dans une maison, une petite maison dans la campagne anglaise, avec 3 ou 4 petites têtes rousses jouant dans le jardin…  
Il imagina Hermione en mariée (ah ben tien oui, avec Harry il ne pourrait pas se marier), il imagina Hermione enceinte, puis accouchant, sa petite main serrant la sienne… il visualisa si bien son premier né entre ses bras qu'il ressentit un manque quand il se rappela que ce n'était pas un vrai souvenir … il vit Hermione nue, sur un drap blanc, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, le regardant avec des larmes de bonheur dans les yeux et un sourire éblouissant… et là il se rendit compte que ça c'était un vrai souvenir, leur première fois… c'est sûr, personne ne saurait faire battre son cœur comme elle savait le faire , rien que d'y penser, il sentait son cœur se remplir d'amour…

La première fois avec Harry avait été brutale, presque animale, comme une pulsion qu'il lui fallait assouvir…  
La première fois avec Hermione avait été douce, romantique, magnifique, comme la fusion de deux âmes qui ne deviennent qu'une…

Oui voilà avec Harry c'était bestial, sexuel… avec Hermione c'était doux, sensuel.

La pensée de ne plus revoir Harry lui brisait le cœur, celle de ne plus revoir Hermione l'empêchait de respirer.

Il jeta un œil à la pendule, il était bientôt l'heure d'aller chez Luna, il lui avait promis…

Une dernière fois il regarda sa liste, une dernière fois il pensa aux bras d'Harry, une dernière fois il revit Hermione, fatiguée, un bébé au duvet roux dans les bras, une dernière fois il hésita…

Ron se leva, prit une profonde inspiration et transplana chez Luna


	15. 15e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_15e tour par AnnaOz:_

Il aurait voulu que le maudit volatile accroché sur la porte ne soit pas retourné, qu'ils ne soient pas à l'intérieur, à l'attendre tous les trois, Hermione et Harry une dernière fois réunis sur le même piédestal avant qu'il ait à en choisir un.

Un des deux.

Son meilleur ami, sa meilleure amie.

Resteraient-ils encore amis tous les trois s'il brisait un des deux cœurs ?

Il défroissa machinalement les plis de son jeans, se passa une main trop tremblante à son goût dans les cheveux et cogna à la porte.

Dans l'entrebâillement, ce n'était pas Luna.

Devant lui, Harry le regardait comme si c'était la première fois, avec de la méfiance et de la curiosité au fond de ses yeux trop verts.

Puis, quand il referma la porte derrière lui et que Ron fut incapable de soutenir son regard, il poussa un soupir bref, de ceux qu'on laisse échapper quand on a compris qu'il fallait se résigner.

« Elle est à la cuisine, Luna s'assure qu'elle boit bien son lait jusqu'au bout. »

C'était uniquement parce qu'Harry lui avait soufflé ça en fixant obstinément un point derrière son épaule que Ron n'avait pas éclaté de rire. L'idée de Luna encourageant Hermione pour qu'elle finisse son verre comme une gentille petite fille et de peut-être lui essuyer les moustaches après, faisait fondre toute l'angoisse accumulée ces derniers jours, le rire lui chatouillant la gorge suffisait même à le remettre d'aplomb.

Il allait voir Hermione, lui dire qu'avec elle tout était parfait et que c'était elle qu'il voulait. Ensuite, il parlerait à Harry, tenterait de lui faire entendre qu'il y avait tellement de choses dans la balance pour les deux, mais que le plateau avait finalement penché du côté femme/enfants/Molly heureuse/traditions respectées…

Il comprendrait sans doute, peut-être resteraient-ils amis, tout serait comme avant, en mieux, en mille fois mieux.

Il affichait un sourire béat en franchissant l'encadrement de la cuisine, maintenant qu'il avait fait son choix, tout paraissait simple, il n'aurait qu'à lui prendre la main et…

« Ah Ronald, il était temps ! »

Rectification, au vu du visage furieux de Luna et de la toute petite mine d'Hermione, les choses ne seraient peut-être pas aussi aisées.

« Luna, je… »

« Ah, tais-toi, Ronald, je suis colère, vraiment colère. Je croyais que tu étais une bonne personne ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il eût fallu que ton amie fasse une crise de tétanie pour que tu te secoues enfin les puces. Ah oui, vraiment pas contente ! »

Il regarda, interdit, sa douce, sa farfelue, sa gentille amie blonde lever les bras et les baisser, comme dérangée par l'air qu'elle brassait autour d'elle, puis quitter la pièce sans lui jeter un seul regard.

_Tétanie ?_ Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette _lunatique_ invention ?

Mais en observant son profil douloureux, la pâleur de tous ses traits, jusqu'à ses lèvres si habituellement roses et belles devenues plus blanches que de la craie, il devina que, pour une fois, Luna n'inventait rien.

Il tendit le bras pour dégager une mèche de cheveux bruns mais elle s'écarta avant qu'il ne touche son front.

« Non, Ron, c'est terminé. »

« Oui, c'est justement ce que… »

« Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas très agréable à dire mais… »

« Mais tu es vraiment malade, c'est ça ? Je te soignerai, je m'occuperai de toi, tu vas voir, tout va aller bien à présent. » murmura-t-il en essayant une fois encore d'atteindre sa masse de cheveux fous, collés en auréole autour de son visage.

« NON ! C'est fini, Ron, j'en ai assez. »

« Mais je… »

« Je n'avais plus fait de crises depuis des mois, les médecins Moldus m'avaient bien expliqué qu'elles ne se déclencheraient qu'en cas de choc, d'angoisse extrême. Et cette semaine-ci, depuis que je me suis remise à croire que tu avais une place dans ma vie, j'ai fait trois crises, Ron, TROIS ! C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour un résultat aussi misérable, pour que je sois ici en train d'encore espérer une miette de ton intérêt. J'en ai assez d'être face à un enfant trop gâté qui veut à la fois le fromage et le dessert, Ronald, je vaux mieux que ça… »

« Justement, Hermione, si tu me laissais… »

« Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Mon père va bientôt arriver pour me ramener chez moi. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne sois plus là quand il... il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup… »

_Je t'aime, Hermione._ voulut-il lui crier, mais il sentait le bras d'Harry se poser sur son épaule et son haleine dans son cou lui chuchoter « Il ne faut pas rester là, Ron, elle a raison… plus tard… tu reviendras plus tard… »

Oh oui, plus tard ! Pas trop tard, non, il ferait ce qu'il faudrait, il ramperait devant elle, s'arracherait le cœur et les tripes pour lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent si elle lui demandait, mais ça n'était pas fini.

Ca ne pouvait pas être fini !

Derrière lui, Harry parla de ses bagages à boucler, de ses adieux à faire, et il comprit qu'une fois de plus, il avait tout gâché.


	16. 16e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_16e tour par Miss Wendy Malfoy:_

Ron était quelque peu dévasté par le départ d'Hermione. Il avait à peine remarqué qu'Harry l'avait reconduit à ses appartements malgré tout. Il chercha ses clés et ouvrit, remettant ses clés dans ses poches et entrant sans même refermer la porte derrière lui.

Harry le fit.

Le rouquin alla dans son salon et s'effondra dans un fauteuil devant le foyer. « J'ai tout gâché encore une fois, » dit-il dans le vide puis tourna son regard bleu scintillant vers Harry qui arrivait près de la table basse où il prit place en face de Ron. « Encore une fois, » répéta le roux avec un sourire ironique.

Harry l'écouta.

Sans même ajouter un mot et Ron l'en remercia silencieusement, d'un seul regard qui lui disait 'merci, mon vieux... tu m'as toujours appuyé, même... même...'. Il avala de travers et se coucha sur le côté dans le divan.

Harry se leva.

Et Ron le retint, ne bougeant pas de sa position, seulement en agrippant son poignet, « Ne pars pas. Pas toi aussi. Pas tout de suite? »

Harry resta.

« Ron... Je vais devoir partir, » dit-il en s'assoyant de nouveau.

Ron se remit en position assise, « Je dois te parler avant. Te dire que... »

« Je sais, » coupa Harry avec un faible sourire avant de se lever et de contourner la table pour se poster devant la cheminée. Il rit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, « Je l'ai su dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur toi quand je t'ai ouvert chez Luna. Tu sais le plus drôle, c'est que je comprenais... J'ai compris ton choix. »

« Harry, je... » tenta Ron.

« Non, attends laisse-moi t'expliquer mon point de vue, » répliqua rapidement Harry en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. « Cette semaine, j'y ai pensé. Je me suis dit que c'était injuste pour toi, injuste de te mettre au pied du mur, que ce soit toi qui devais choisir. Pourquoi ce n'était pas nous? En fait, c'est nous qui devrions se battre pour toi, pour ton amour, pas le contraire. »

Harry reprit son souffle et Ron lui laissa le temps de continuer.

« J'ai compris parce que... parce que j'ai toujours eu ce sentiment. Je le savais depuis longtemps, je n'avais juste pas envie de le prendre en compte. De faire à ma tête, comme toujours, d'être le prétentieux Harry Potter, le premier dans le feu de l'action. La tête brûlée d'Harry. »

« Ne dis pas ça. En tête brûlée, tu as eu de la bonne compétition avec moi, » le rassura Ron, ce qui fit rire Harry.

« Je t'aime, Ron, » finit-il par dire. « Et je t'aimerai toujours. Peut-être qu'un jour je me trouverai une personne à aimer, mais ce ne sera jamais aussi fort que ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Harry... »

Le brun leva sa main, « Je veux juste une chose, Ron. » Il se rapprocha, « Promets-moi de ne pas m'oublier. Pas en tant qu'ami – parce que je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais, mais en tant qu'amant. Parce que je sais que quelque part, tu m'as aimé suffisamment pour que l'idée de me choisir t'es effleurée l'esprit. »

Il hésita, mais Harry s'avança et attendit que Ron viennent faire les derniers pas pour un baiser. Un baiser d'adieu. Ce qu'il fit. Il pouvait au moins lui donner ça à défaut de lui remettre son cœur. C'était tendre et doux. Et quand Ron voulut approfondir l'embrassade, Harry se retira, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté. Il lui sourit et lui donna un baiser furtif sur la bouche puis sur le front avant de se remettre debout et d'aller vers la sortie.

Harry inspira profondément, posa sa main sur le pommeau de la porte et ouvrit.

Il allait poser son pied en dehors de l'appartement, mais c'était sans compter la poigne de fer de Ron qui le remit à l'intérieur pour le pousser contre la porte qu'il refermait. « Tu ne pensais pas partir comme ça? »

Harry ne comprenait pas son geste, « Je... Si, en fait, si. Je pensais partir comme ça. »

Une bouche vint s'écraser contre la sienne et il s'accrocha désespérément à son ami qui était d'une tête plus grand.

-oOo-

Ron sortit lentement de son sommeil, un rayon de soleil lui brûlant les paupières. Il avait oublié de fermer les vénitiennes avant de se coucher. Après avoir grogné sous les couvertures pour encore quelques minutes de dodo, Ron se remémora son horrible journée de la veille.

Hermione était partie.

Il repoussa doucement sa douillette et regarda son horloge _style Weasley_. Il était tard et Hermione pointait vers '_chez ses parents_'. Il soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait encore une fois tout gâché!

Hermione l'avait quitté.

Mais il ne pouvait pas remettre en question son amour pour elle! Non, jamais! Il devait se battre! Jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait. Hermione avait gagné après tout! Elle devait avoir son prix!

Hermione allait l'avoir.

Et comme sa résolution s'insinuait dans sa tête rousse, Ron se leva, le poing brandit dans les airs à l'image d'un de ses héros de BD moldues de Dean, digne de ce courageux et honnête Gryffondor qu'on affectionne tous, « C'est décidé! Hermione me voilà! »

Il enfila son boxer, un pantalon délavé qui pendouillait sur la lampe de sa table de chevet et une chemise blanche tombée entre sa chaise de bureau et sa porte. Il fouilla les poches de ses jeans pour prendre ses clés d'appartement, mais y trouva un bout de papier.

« Qu'est-ce... »

_Ron,  
J'ai mis ce mot dans tes poches parce que j'avais la certitude que t'allais vouloir tes clés... Je suis parti voir Hermione, comme on en a discuté hier soir. _

Harry

« Putain. Harry. » Jura Ron.

Sa soirée et une partie de sa nuit refirent surface dans son cerveau encore à moitié endormi. Le plan pour ravoir Hermione aussi. Celui qu'il avait échafaudé avec Harry.

« Oh, non! Meeeerde! Non, Harryyyy... » gémissait Ron pendant qu'il sprintait pour sortir de chez lui afin de rattraper Harry qui – il espérait – n'était pas encore loin.

Car ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure idée que les deux têtes brûlées qu'ils étaient, aient pu avoir.


	17. 17e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_17e tour par anacofleb:_

Ron n'imaginait pas qu'Hermione puisse croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en ce plan plus que bancal. Il était persuadé qu'elle comprendrait tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un stratagème pour qu'il la récupère. Après tout Harry n'avait jamais réussi à lui mentir, ni à elle, ni à lui.

Pourtant, un doute le fit rapidement paniquer. Et si Hermione gobait cette histoire à dormir debout ? Comment réagirait-elle ?

Au mieux elle le retiendrait, lui promettant de rester pour toujours à ses côtés, l'ayant préalablement disputé pour avoir joué avec ses sentiments au point de la rendre malade. Au pire… Et bien au pire elle serait complètement indifférente aux révélations d'Harry. Peut-être même qu'elle le laisserait partir en lui demandant de sortir de sa vie à jamais. Mais il ne voulait pas partir avec Harry et son fichu portoloin, et encore moins sortir définitivement de la vie d'Hermione.

Ron en était là dans ses réflexions quand il aperçut Harry devant la porte des Granger. En observant mieux, il distingua Hermione qui écoutait les révélations de son ami. Il arrivait trop tard pour intervenir. Il décida de se rapprocher et de tendre l'oreille pour écouter les bribes de conversation lui parvenant. Mais la jolie brune parlait trop bas, il ne percevait que le discours d'Harry.

- … Tu l'aurais vu Hermione. Il était tellement malheureux, il est tellement malheureux. Il est persuadé de t'avoir perdu, que tu ne veux plus de lui dans ta vie et que tu n'éprouves plus aucuns sentiments envers lui…  
- Mais c'est faux, tu sais que je l'aime plus que tout. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me rend malade. J'en pouvais plus d'attendre un signe de sa part qui ne venait jamais, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix que seul le brun pouvait entendre.  
- Je sais ça Hermione mais lui, crois-tu qu'il le sache ? Cependant, tu dois te souvenir que c'est nous, TOI et MOI, qui lui avons demandé de faire un choix, de faire ce choix qui briserait forcément l'un de nous. Il nous aime trop pour nous blesser consciemment. Qu'aurais-tu fait à sa place?  
- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle  
- Lui non plus ne savait pas. Hier, il se décide finalement à faire un choix, son choix. Il est venu t'ouvrir son cœur, te dire qu'il t'avait choisie toi et pas moi. Mais en lui disant qu'il était trop tard, tu lui as fait perdre tous ses rêves et tous ses espoirs.  
- Oh mon Dieu Harry, il est si malheureux ?  
- Oui, il est bouleversé, il répète la même rengaine depuis hier soir, que sans toi il ne veut plus vivre ici, et qu'il préfère s'exiler avec moi que te voir refaire ta vie avec un quelconque sorcier ou un moldu.  
- Tu veux dire qu'il part avec toi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.  
- Oui enfin non, on ne part pas ensemble, il m'a déjà fait comprendre que je n'avais plus de place dans sa vie. Il profitera simplement de mon portoloin, pour gagner du temps. Hermione si tu ne veux pas le perdre, il est temps que tu réagisses.  
- …

Ron ne voyait plus le visage d'Hermione, il ne put donc pas savoir quelle avait été sa réaction aux dernières paroles de leur meilleur ami commun. Néanmoins il vit ses cheveux bouclés cascader sur son dos alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle en claquant doucement la porte.

Tout était fini. Il venait de la perdre pour toujours, il en était certain. C'était vraiment stupide d'avoir imaginé qu'ils arriveraient à réveiller ses sentiments en lui faisant croire qu'il partait avec Harry. En quoi ce départ imaginaire l'aurait fait changer d'avis ? Sa vie était ici et nulle part ailleurs, et Hermione le savait, c'est pour ça qu'elle venait de refermer la porte sur Harry. Refermant en même temps la porte sur leur histoire. Elle n'avait pas cru son ami ou pire elle ne l'aimait plus lui.

Il était déçu de la réaction de sa belle et surtout fâché contre Harry d'avoir appliqué ce plan, leur stupide plan. Trop bouleversé pour marcher, il transplana chez lui.

Cependant alors qu'il allait s'avachir dans son fauteuil, on sonna à la porte.  
Seulement, il ne voulait voir personne, il ne répondit donc pas. Le son de la clochette résonna de nouveau, suivi d'une voix douce et timide.

- Ron… Ron je sais que tu es là. Ron je t'en prie, ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle…


	18. 18e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_18e tour par Louve26:_

_- Ron… Ron je sais que tu es là. Ron je t'en prie, ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle…  
_   
D'un bond, Ron se leva et ouvrit la porte, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement, son petit visage d'elfe aux grands yeux assombris par l'angoisse et autre chose d'indéfinissable… de la colère peut-être…

- Entre Hermione, je t'en prie.

Il s'écarta pour lui livrer passage, remarquant la jolie robe de cotonnade légère qui glissait sur sa peau satinée, ses courbes tentatrices, sa chute de reins à damner un saint. Oh par Merlin, toutes ces nuits passées dans ses bras, tous ses soupirs de plaisir revenaient à sa mémoire avec une violence exacerbée par la crainte de la perdre et par son absence trop longue d'elle.

- Hermione, tu es ravissante. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais…  
- Ron, attends, laisse-moi parler…

Elle s'était reculée jusqu'au canapé qui trônait devant la cheminée, s'appuyant contre le dossier tout en évitant son regard. Ron sentit une froide appréhension lui étreindre les tripes.

- Harry est passé me voir tout à l'heure. Pour m'apprendre que tu voulais partir… t'éloigner de moi… de lui peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas compris ses explications, j'étais trop troublée... Mais maintenant, je suis là parce que je suis en colère…  
- En colère ?  
- Je suis en colère d'avoir appris par mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur rival ce que TU éprouves pour moi. Je suis en colère qu'il me raconte que TU m'aimes alors que je ne t'ai jamais entendu prononcer de telles paroles…  
- Hermione...  
- Non, tais-toi, laisse-moi finir ! Quand Harry m'a balancé tout ce bric-à-brac de sentiments, d'espoir d'un avenir où nous serions enfin réunis tous les deux, je me suis sentie misérable, malheureuse parce que je t'avais repoussé chez Luna alors que tu m'avais choisie… Mais une fois seule, j'ai senti que tout ne se passait pas comme cela aurait dû être. J'ai senti que quelque chose était faussé, tronqué, pourri. Ron, j'ai appris que tu m'aimais sincèrement parce qu'Harry est venu gratter à ma porte pour me bafouiller tes piètres sentiments pour moi ! J'en ai la nausée tellement cette histoire, notre histoire, est pathétique !

Ron se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Par tous les diables, Hermione avait raison ! Perdu entre sa passion dévorante pour Harry et sa tendresse infinie pour Hermione, il n'avait jamais su dire ces mots qui se murmurent au creux de la nuit et qui bâtissent les fondations d'un avenir où ils seraient deux pour toujours. Deux et non pas trois. Perdu entre son plaisir et le bonheur égoïste de les savoir avec lui, il n'avait jamais cherché à prouver ni à l'un, ni à l'autre combien il les aimait… Combien il l'aimait elle, Hermione, son Hermione…

- Hermione…  
- Ron, il est trop tard maintenant… Je suis venue te demander de ne plus chercher à me voir. Pour me permettre de t'oublier, définitivement…  
- Non !

En quelques pas, il l'avait rejointe et la surplombait de sa haute stature, décidé plus que jamais à ne pas la perdre.

- Hermione, je refuse de te quitter, je refuse de m'éloigner de toi.  
- Je suis désolée, Ron.

D'un mouvement très vif, elle l'avait contourné et gagnait déjà la porte, pressée de partir le plus vite possible de crainte que son corps ne la trahisse autant que son cœur. Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que Ron plaque les mains sur la porte, empêchant toute fuite.

Il se tenait derrière elle, son souffle effleurant sa nuque tandis qu'il murmurait d'une voix rauque qui la fit frémir.

- Hermione, ce n'est pas terminé entre nous. Oh non, rien n'est terminé. Tout commence. Je vais me battre, Hermione… Et je vais gagner.


	19. 19e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_19e tour par Benelie:_

_- Hermione, ce n'est pas terminé entre nous. Oh non, rien n'est terminé. Tout commence. Je vais me battre, Hermione… Et je vais gagner._

- Ron, non, s'il te plait…

- Justement ça ne me plait pas de te laisser… Je sais que j'ai été un parfait idiot. Mais tout ça c'est fini, et je vais te le prouver.

Ron approcha lentement son visage de la nuque d'Hermione, son souffle caressant la petite parcelle de peau laissée nue. Il sentit Hermione frissonner à ce contact.

- Hermione, susurra-t-il à son oreille, si tu savais l'effet que tu me fais…

Hermione se retourna immédiatement et regarda Ron avec colère.

- Justement ! J'aurais voulu le savoir ! Maintenant il est… trop…

Sa phrase mourut sur les lèvres du rouquin, qui était bien décidé à lui montrer qu'il était dingue d'elle. Elle gémit légèrement lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent mais l'instant d'après, comme si elle reprenait soudain ses esprits, elle le gifla si fort que la marque de ses doigts se dessinèrent sur la joue du jeune homme.

- Jamais sans ma permission ! Maintenant, Ron laisse moi sortir !

Encore sous le choc, Ron recula, une main sur sa joue douloureuse. Hermione quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot mais claquant la porte.

Ron s'assit sur le canapé, sa main touchant encore sa joue marquée. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais Hermione était comme ça, toujours impulsive et tranchante. Il avait été un idiot. Aussi bien avec elle qu'avec Harry. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se décider bien avant ? Il n'avait fait que les faire souffrir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait tout gâché. Harry devait le détester de l'avoir laissé tomber ainsi, comme si leur histoire n'était qu'une histoire de cul. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Pourquoi diable avait-il eu besoin de tomber amoureux de ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Il secoua la tête. Il devait chasser ses doutes. Ils lui avaient demandé de choisir et il avait pris sa décision. Il devait maintenant convaincre Hermione de ses sentiments.

Il se releva d'un coup faisant basculer les magasines posés sur la table basse. Il avait suffisamment réfléchi et il était temps de mettre en route son plan : Mission "conquête d'Hermione". Pour l'instant, ils en étaient à 1-0 en faveur de la jeune femme mais il saurait à présent se montrer digne d'être un gryffondor dut-il y laisser un membre (ou tout du moins sa fierté!).

Il se dirigea vers la porte, sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des "Hautes Instances Magiques", là où travaillait Hermione. Il allait la kidnapper avec l'aide de sa collègue… Ils avaient toujours été assez complices tous les deux, depuis que Debbie avait rendu son Mark jaloux grâce à son coté _viril et flamboyant_. Maintenant, elle devait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il comptait emmener l'élue de son cœur (même si celui-ci était toujours un peu attiré par un grand brun au regard vert) dans un cottage de sa connaissance, loin de Londres et de son tumulte. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de plaider sa cause auprès de la jeune femme.

Il arriva devant le bâtiment, l'appréhension rongeant son estomac. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le hall.

- Bonjour, je viens voir Mademoiselle Debbie Hipps

- Vous avez rendez-vous ? demanda la jeune femme face à lui, d'un air revêche.

- Non, dites lui simplement que Ron souhaiterait lui parler. Elle comprendra.

- Un instant s'il vous plait.

La minute d'après, Ron était dans l'ascenseur magique en direction du 3eme étage. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, il fut accueilli par une tornade blonde qui s'engouffra avec lui dans l'appareil.

- Mais… Debbie!

- Pas un mot ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle est en colère après toi! Elle dit qu'elle ne veut plus jamais te voir!

- Deb, j'ai besoin de ton aide… pour me faire pardonner.

- Vas-y je t'écoute!


	20. 20e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_20e tour par Evanesco84:_

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue.. »

« Allez, quoi, fais un effort, s'il te plaît, c'est pour me rendre service, je veux vraiment récupérer Hermione. J'ai fais le con mais je l'aime et.. oh s'il te plaît, aide-moi! »

Cela faisait presque une heure que Ron essayait de convaincre Debbie. Mais loin de se laisser amadouer, elle persistait à dire qu'un enlèvement était une chose stupide et que ce n'était certainement pas en se comportant comme un gamin de dix ans à qui on refuse un jouet que Ron allait récupérer Hermione.

C'était à se taper la tête contre les murs. Il était bien en peine de trouver une autre idée et restait persuadé que l'enlèvement était un procédé très romantique, un brin échevelé qui conviendrait parfaitement à son plan de reconquête. Mais sans l'aide de Debbie cela risquait de devenir franchement difficile et celle ci ne semblait pas prête à changer d'avis. Le savon qu'elle lui avait passé après avoir ensorcelé l'ascenseur pour qu'il s'arrête entre deux étages le faisait encore frémir, lui qui en plus ne supportait pas les ascenseurs.

Finalement elle avait consenti à laisser repartir l'ascenseur et ils étaient maintenant assis à la terrasse d'un café. Debbie semblait pensive. Et Ron cherchait désespérément un argument choc qui pourrait l'aider. C'est pourtant Debbie qui brisa le silence.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qu'elle te trouve. Je veux dire… Ne prends pas ça mal, hein, Ron, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup. Mais entre nous tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très.. délicat, tu vois ? Je veux dire dans le genre sensible, attentionné, tout ça. Tu es plutôt dans le genre « Je m'amène avec mes gros sabots et on verra bien ». C'est courageux mais en amour c'est un peu casse-gueule, tu vois. Enfin après tout elle t'aime comme ça. Mais je sais pas. Un enlèvement Ron c'est quand même définitivement très stupide. Vous aurez eu à peine le temps d'arriver, Hermione t'aura foutu une baffe et aura déjà transplané. Non, moi je crois que tu t'y prends mal. Je crois que tu devrais la reconquérir. Pour de bon. La séduction tout ça. Les mots doux. Les fleurs. Les cadeaux. Tu vois ? Un truc romantique. Et pas un enlèvement minable dans un cottage au fond d'un trou perdu. Si Mark me faisait ça… »

« Tu crois ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas faire ça. Ma mère a organisé des repas avec des filles et c'était toujours un fiasco. Et quelle tête je vais avoir si je lui apporte des fleurs et qu'elle les refuse ? »

« A mon avis mieux vaut ça, que la tête qu'elle fera quand vous arriverez au cottage après que tu l'ais bâillonnée et attachée. Enfin moi, ce que j'en dis.. »

« Ouais peut-être… Je sais pas trop. Merci Debbie en tous cas. »

Ils s'étaient séparés devant le bureau de Debbie qui refusa de dire quoique ce soit à une Hermione morte d'impatience derrière ses papiers. Quant à Ron, il avait décidé de suivre le plan de Debbie. Une phase de reconquête romantique et en douceur. Mais il gardait bien en tête l'idée de l'enlèvement. En cas de force majeure par exemple.

Il s'était donc dirigé vers Fleurs Magiques et Enchantées dans l'idée de composer un joli bouquet pour sa future dulcinée. Aidée par une fleuriste jeune et jolie il avait demandé un bouquet de roses rouges, parce qu'il lui semblait que cela se faisait et parce que la jeune vendeuse lui avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour déclarer sa flamme. C'était vraiment un magnifique bouquet entouré de verdure et de gypsophiles. Ron avait demandé à ce qu'on le livre directement chez Hermione. Avec sa vieille cape d'invisibilité récupérée auprès d'un Maugrey Fol Œil vieillissant au moment de la victoire de l'Ordre, il avait attendu la livraison caché dans l'escalier.

Il avait retenu son souffle quand le livreur avait sonné. Il avait cessé complètement de respirer quand il avait vu Hermione sourire. Il avait manqué s'étouffer en retenant le cri de joie intempestif qui montait dans sa gorge quand Hermione avait ouvert la carte. Il avait cru mourir d'apoplexie quand son visage s'était fermé à la lecture de la carte. Et quand elle avait jeté le bouquet par terre, il s'était demandé en quoi sa jolie carte et sa déclaration qu'il pensait si romantique avaient tant pu fâcher Hermione.

La situation devenait délicate. Hermione : 2. Ron : 0.


	21. 21e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_21e tour par Frudule:_

Ron regarda le bouquet de fleur écrasé sur le sol avec un air dépité.

Quel échec.

Il soupira avec force puis s'en alla à pas de loup ruminer sa déconvenue ailleurs.

Il ne savait pas vraiment par où il avait péché, les roses étaient si belles et le mot si passionné ! Elle aurait dû se pâmer devant tant de sensibilité… Ben non, raté, bien raté.

Pourtant il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il allait persévérer, il se montrerait le plus parfait des gentlemen, elle succomberait forcément à son charme à un moment ou un autre !

Après tout il était le supporter numéro un des Canons de Chudley, non ? Il savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était de continuer à croire en la victoire finale, même après une telle raclée.

Même après deux raclées, en fait.

D'ailleurs après trois raclées aussi, quand, après lui avoir offert une boite de chocolats en forme de cœur et en l'espionnant de la même façon que précédemment grâce à la cape d'invisibilité, il eut le déplaisir de voir Hermione balancer les friandises une à une depuis sa fenêtre en visant la poubelle posée de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il se promit juste d'être encore plus romantique la prochaine fois.

Et ce fut le tour d'une quatrième défaite cuisante. En toute mauvaise foi, il se consola même du fait qu'elle est revendu le collier de son aïeule sans même prendre le temps de considérer la lettre l'accompagnant. Au moins la SALE avait eu des fonds, grâce à lui…

Un cinquième échec ne fut pas suffisant pour stopper l'entêtement de Ron à récupérer sa brunette par les mots doux et les gestes attentionnés.

Il y avait presque crû pourtant, cette fois-là. Il s'était donné tellement de mal à rassembler de vieilles photographies d'école auprès de Colin Crivey pour constituer un album souvenir de leurs tendres années, annotant les clichés au souvenir de leurs chamailleries qui avaient fini par se transformer en amour. Il n'avait pas osé sélectionner trop de photos sans Harry, histoire d'être honnête sur le passé mais aussi de lui rappeler qu'il avait fait son choix…

Il en était tellement satisfait qu'il en avait fait un double, histoire de chatouiller les glandes lacrymales de sa mère si besoin était. C'était vraiment une arme de nostalgie contre laquelle même sa terrible génitrice ne pourrait faire face, si jamais elle venait à s'opposer au rapprochement entre Hermione et lui.

Aussi, sûr de lui, il envoya l'album par chouette sans même chercher à espionner son aimée avec sa cape. Bien lui en a pris, il n'aurait certainement pas pu supporter stoïquement le spectacle d'Hermione brûlant ou découpant sa tête sur chacune des photos dans un accès de rage… Ce fut la simple vision de cendres tombant depuis l'intérieur de l'ouvrage réexpédié qui le dissuada de l'idée de réussite pour cette tentative.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ron se dit -enfin- qu'il s'y prenait peut-être mal dans sa cour.

Debbie devait avoir tort, Hermione n'aimait pas toutes ces futilités de séduction ! Elle l'aimait, lui, le rouquin un peu fou et imprévisible ! Et c'est en étant comme cela qu'il gagnerait son cœur !

Pourtant…

Pourtant, il y avait des limites au courage, comprit l'ancien gryffondor dans la douleur. Sa sixième tentative fut apocalyptique. Lui qui espérait la faire rire ou simplement attirer son attention assez longtemps pour la convaincre d'un tête-à-tête !

L'échec fut retentissant et l'expérience, traumatisante. Jamais ô grand jamais à l'avenir il ne pourrait se mettre à chanter la sérénade sous une fenêtre sans le réflexe de se protéger l'entrejambe de l'arrivée d'un sort vicieux !

C'est donc quand fut atteint le score catastrophique de six-zéro en faveur de la jeune fille, et aussi quand le doute s'installa sur la viabilité de sa future descendance, que Ronald Weasley se désespéra totalement.

Pendant une semaine entière il resta alors chaque nuit le front contre un comptoir, ruminant sur le sort funeste qui faisait de lui un boulet en drague. Dans le même temps, il essayait aussi de se convaincre de ne pas contacter Harry comme il en avait tellement envie, même en parfaite et sincère et entièrement honnête amitié, enfin tout ça.

Il sirotait avec dépit son jus d'orange, faisait toujours une grimace quand il constatait qu'il n'y avait effectivement aucun alcool dedans, conformément à sa demande. Il voulait rester sobre afin d'éviter d'écrire encore à sa mère ou à Hermione dans un élan d'ébriété. Le rouquin tenait vraiment à ne pas perdre définitivement toute crédibilité ou toute capacité reproductrice d'ailleurs selon la personne contactée, pour quelques grammes d'alcool de trop.

A défaut d'un quelconque soulagement éthylique, il restait donc à maugréer contre les veines du bois, soir après soir jusqu'à ce que…

« Tiens, c'est amusant, j'ai toujours été persuadé que la belette était abonnée au jus de carotte…

- Mais non, voyons ! C'est l'abus du jus de citrouille qui donne cette couleur aux cheveux ! Ma mère m'a toujours mise en garde contre cela !

- Il faut croire que vous vous trompiez, mes mignons… Comme le nom l'indique, c'est le jus d'orange qui fait son office ! »

Ron leva son regard le plus désagréable vers le trio qu'il avait reconnu aux perpétuels sarcasmes.

D'abord Draco Malfoy, trop blond et trop blanc, la voix traînante à souhait.

Puis Pansy Parkinson, dont le décolleté était aussi profond que son nez relevé.

Et enfin, la main sur la nuque de l'un et le bras enroulé autour des hanches de l'autre, l'ombre inquiétante qui s'appelait Blaise Zabini.


	22. 22e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Navrée pour le retard, ffnet en panne m'a-t-il semblé et j'aurais voulu attendre que les alerts refonctionnent... Soit. (Updates tous les samedis dans l'idéal).

Bonne lecture !

oOoOoOo

_22e tour par lunatanis:_

Debout au milieu du salon, faisant les cents pas, Ron fulminait, les poings serrés pour contenir sa colère.

Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé à peine quelques heures auparavant, à la raison pour laquelle il était là, chez un Seamus qui avait l'air de s'amuser de le voir enrager.

Car, en effet, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester et tempêter contre ce maudit trio de Serpentard qui l'avait délogé de son coin de comptoir, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Non mais tu te rends compte Seamus ! A croire qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup grandi depuis Poudlard !

Des gamins, j'ai eu affaire à de véritables gamins ! »

Face à lui, son ancien camarade de dortoir avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire et devait se mordre les joues pour essayer de garder un air sérieux s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres du rouquin qui martyrisait son parquet.

Le jeune Irlandais avait vu débarquer chez lui son camarade rouge de rage et les yeux lançant des éclairs.

N'ayant plus revu le jeune homme dans un tel état depuis l'école, il l'avait fait entrer sans lui poser de questions. Mais il se doutait que ses interrogations muettes ne resteraient pas bien longtemps sans réponses.

Effectivement, après avoir écouté les imprécations de son ami à l'encontre de « cette maudite fouine » et sa petite bande, Seamus avait vite compris que les anciens Serpentard, l'autre trio de Poudlard était mêlé à l'Affaire comme il s'amusait à nommer ce qui se passait en ce moment même sous son toit.

« Des railleries dignes d'un premier année ! Pas ce qu'on pourrait attendre d'un « ex-futur Mangemort » !

On ne leur a pas appris que les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont toujours les meilleures ? »

Face à lui, Seamus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Le Gryffondor furieux qui était planté face à lui ne lui laissait de toute façon pas le temps de prononcer plus qu'un « oui » ou un « hum ! » approbateur. Le jeune homme savait bien que dans ces moment-là, le mieux était de laisser à Ron le temps de se défouler. Le temps de la discussion viendrait, plus tard…

« Je te jure Seamus, je suis resté calme… Au moins au début…

Enfin tu me connais, j'ai appris à laisser couler les blagues de mauvais goûts des Serpents. A force de me resservir toujours les mêmes sarcasmes, j'ai fini par ne même plus y faire attention… Si encore ils se renouvelaient ! Mais même pas ! Toujours les mêmes allusions puériles. Ca en deviendrait presque lassant. »

Le jeune Irlandais ne put empêcher un sourcil moqueur de se soulever au-dessus de son œil gauche à l'écoute de ses dernières paroles : Ron Weasley, le calme et la placidité incarnés… Ouais, mon œil !

Et puis tout ça n'expliquait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Il s'était forcement passé autre chose dont Ron ne lui parlait pas. Ou pas encore. Ou ne parlerait jamais… On ne savait jamais avec lui…

Ce dont Ron ne parlait pas, ce qu'il avait envie d'occulter de son esprit, c'était qu'au-delà des blagues sur ses cheveux roux, sur sa bien trop nombreuse famille aux goûts des Verts, sur son ancienne pauvreté et toutes les autres stupidités familières à ces trois sang-purs, ce qui avait fait enrager Ron au-delà de tout, c'était de voir ces trois erreurs de la nature vivre quelque chose qui lui était refusé.

Il le savait, il en avait entendu parler…toujours à mots couverts. Les gens en discutaient un peu sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sans être affirmatifs ou catégoriques, mais à chaque fois avec un petit sourire en coin. La rumeur qui court en somme.

Le trio d'ancien vert et argent. Toujours ensembles. Vivant sous le même toit, à ce qu'on dit…et partageant le même lit.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté d'attention. Ce que pouvait faire Malfoy, Parkinson et Zabini ne l'intéressait pas. Et il n'avait jamais été du genre à écouter ou propager les rumeurs.

Mais là, ce qu'il avait vu ce soir dans ce bar, la façon dont ces trois-là se regardaient, se tenaient les uns les autres… Aucun doute n'était permis pour Ron. Oui, ces trois-là faisaient davantage que vivre en collocation. Ou alors le sens du mot collocation avait drôlement évolué et Hermione devrait dans ce cas replonger dans son dictionnaire !

Hermione.

Rahhhh ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il repense à elle !

Ron se passait furieusement les mains dans ses cheveux roux sous l'œil légèrement ahuri de Seamus qui regardait, sans les comprendre, les émotions les plus variées passer sur le visage si expressif du rouquin.

« L'espèce de blondinet un peu trop fade n'avait certainement pas eu d'ultimatum, pas de choix difficile à faire, lui. » Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase mais ne savait pas si son compagnon l'avait entendue.

Lui ou elle.

Elle ou lui.

Et pourquoi pas eux trois, comme avant ! Comme Eux !

C'est un Ron perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses doutes, ses yeux bleus reflétant une immense détresse qui se tourne vers l'Irlandais. Dans un soupir las, il lui pose alors la question qui le taraude depuis qu'il a compris ce que vivaient les anciens Serpentards : « tu penses qu'on peut être heureux en vivant avec deux personnes en même temps ?


	23. 23e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner, pas à nous !

**Note: **Suite de notre fic longue écrite à plusieurs mains, updates idéalement tous les samedis.. encore en retard, désolée :(

Juste une précision concernant les ràr, nous essayons que les auteurs des "tours" répondent personnellement aux reviews adressées à leur partie de fic, certains des auteurs ne sont pas toujours disponibles sur le net (en vacances ou à la fac), mais dès qu'ils sont informés, ils s'en occupent - ne vous étonnez pas si ça prend donc parfois quelques jours

Merci, et bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

_23e tour par Sophy Jackman:_

_"Tu penses qu'on peut être heureux en vivant avec deux personnes en même temps ?"_

Seamus releva vivement la tête en entendant cette phrase et fixa Ron d'un air interloqué. A la vue de l'expression interrogative de son ami, Ron sentit ses joues le chauffer et rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il recommença à arpenter le salon pour masquer sa gêne. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser une question pareille ? Et à Seamus en plus ! Les multiples rejets d'Hermione et le bonheur des trois Serpentards avaient dû sérieusement lui embrouiller l'esprit. Il fallait absolument...

" Pourquoi pas ?"

Ron stoppa net et lança un coup d'oeil stupéfait vers l'Irlandais. Il avait l'air de parler sérieusement. Seamus sérieux ? Et depuis quand ? C'est vrai qu'il paraissait plus posé depuis quelques temps... si on excluait bien sûr les beuveries entre copains et les nombreuses filles qui sortaient de son appartement au lever du jour. Après tout, peut-être était-il devenu plus mûr avec les années ? Peut-être... Ron se faisait peu à peu à cette idée quand un grand sourire fendit le visage de Seamus.

" Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, pourquoi pas ? Moi par exemple, ça ne me gênerait vraiment pas. Avoir deux filles dans mon lit constamment, ce serait le pied !"

Ron laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur et s'effondra sur le canapé. Il n'avait rien compris, cet abruti ! Pourquoi était-il venu chez ce débile de Seamus ? Il aurait mieux fait de se réfugier chez Luna. Comme elle connaissait tout de sa situation, elle aurait compati à son malheur. Ca lui aurait évité d'écouter les inepties de Seamus. Ron poussa un gémissement torturé et enfouit son visage dans ses mains en se frappant mentalement pour être venu chercher de l'aide chez cet ami.

Voyant le désespoir du rouquin, Seamus s'exclama :

"Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?"

Ron tourna la tête si violemment qu'il s'en fit mal au cou et le foudroya du regard.

"Le problème avec toi, Seamus, c'est que tu es tellement préoccupé par ta petite personne que tu ne te rends jamais compte de rien. C'est pitoyable."

Seamus rougit fortement sous l'accusation et rétorqua d'un ton véhément :

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment qu'il faut t'acharner sur moi. Tout n'est pas parfait dans ma vie non plus, mais ça, tu t'en fous !"

"Vas-y, donne-moi un exemple !" répliqua Ron sarcastiquement.

Seamus fit une grimace et balbutia : "Je... je n'ai rien à l'esprit pour le moment..."

"Bah tiens !"

"... mais ça n'enlève rien à la véracité de ce que je viens de dire. Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi le fait de voir Malfoy avec Zabini et Parkinson t'énerve autant ! Allez, explique-toi !"

Ron se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en balançant par-dessus son épaule : "Ca ne te regarde pas !" puis il rajouta en marmonnant : "Comme si ça t'intéressait !"

"Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse Ron. Je suis ton ami, tu peux tout me dire."

Ron s'arrêta et se retourna vers Seamus qui lui fit un petit sourire contrit. Le rouquin haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix désabusée : "Tu ne comprendrais pas de toute façon."

"Comprendre quoi ? Que tu aimes Harry et Hermione ? Que tu ne sais pas lequel choisir ? Que tu ne veux blesser personne ?"

Sous le choc, Ron ne put que murmurer : "Comment..."

Seamus sourit : "Je te l'ai dit Ron : je suis ton ami."

A ce moment, tout ce que Ron gardait en lui explosa et il éclata en sanglots sous le regard quelque peu terrifié de Seamus.

"Ecoute mec, je comprends que tu sois dépassé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre ta virilité", plaisanta Seamus en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

Ron laissa échapper un petit rire et essuya ses larmes. "Désolé, mais j'en pouvais plus. C'est trop dur à supporter."

"Allez, dis-moi tout."

oOoOo

Enfin chez soi. Ron se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et enleva ses chaussures. Il allait pouvoir se détendre désormais. Il avait discuté avec Seamus toute la nuit et ça lui avait permis de faire le point et de relativiser. Se confier à un homme lui avait fait beaucoup de bien : Luna savait le réconforter et le conseiller comme personne, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'un avis masculin. Maintenant, il y voyait plus clair.

Ron commençait à somnoler quand il entendit un crépitement venant de la cheminée. Intrigué, il se leva et aperçut la tête de sa mère au milieu des flammes.

"Bonjour mon petit Ronnie. Déjà réveillé ?" demanda Molly d'un air joyeux.

Le "petit Ronnie" poussa un grognement pour seule réponse. Nullement destabilisée, Molly rajouta : "Je t'ai arrangé un autre rendez-vous."

A ces mots, Ron s'écria : "Pas encore, Maman !"

Molly continua sur sa lancée : "Tu verras, cette fille est vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de bien : mignonne, gentille, intelligente..."

"Mais, j'ai pas..."

"Je suis certaine qu'elle va te plaire."

"Non, je ne veux..."

"Et en plus, tu la connais déjà."

"Quoi ? Mais qui..."

Ron fut interrompu par un cognement à la porte d'entrée et entendit sa mère s'exclamer d'un ton enjoué : "Tiens, ça doit être elle !"


	24. 24e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (toujours courte) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis idéalement, en retard encore cette semaine à cause d'un bug de livejournal, navrée.

Bonne lecture !

_24e tour par Servane:_

Ron fut interrompu par un cognement à la porte d'entrée et entendit sa mère s'exclamer d'un ton enjoué : "Tiens, ça doit être elle !"

« Fleur ? »

Le sourire crispé de la jolie blonde s'évanouit pour laisser la place à une petite moue agacée.

« Non Ron. Je suis Gabrielle, sa petite sœur. »

Gabrielle ? La petite Gabrielle ? Ron dévisagea, bouche ouverte, la femme qu'était devenue sa belle-sœur. Mignonne, très. Presque autant que Fleur. Avec la même petite grimace légèrement dédaigneuse…

« Tu comptes sortir comme… ça ? »

Cette phrase moqueuse eut le bon goût de le faire redescendre sur terre. De quel droit osait-elle se foutre de lui et de son tee-shirt fétiche des Canons. Il était dépressif, par Merlin ! Il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour lui plomber le moral !

« Je ne compte sortir nulle part, Gabrielle. Désolé que tu te sois déplacée pour rien. » grogna-t-il en tentant de fermer la porte sur son invitée.

« Eh ! »

Elle empêcha Ron de la jeter dehors avec son pied, puis entra chez lui d'un pas décidé.

« Ecoute moi bien Ronald, ma sœur et ta mère ont trouvé ça brillant de nous arranger ce… ce rendez-vous idiot ! Ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi, mais moi je prends ça comme une grande, avec le sourire. Et je te conseille de me faire passer une excellente soirée ! »

Et elle s'assit sur son canapé, l'air têtu, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ron lui servit un verre la mâchoire serrée, bien décidé à se fâcher définitivement avec sa mère pour qu'elle n'ait plus jamais l'idée saugrenue de se mêler de sa vie amoureuse. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes entre Harry et Hermione.

Tandis qu'il attendait avec Gabrielle la livraison du traiteur hors de prix qu'elle avait choisi, il décida qu'elle était la pire des enquiquineuses qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrées. Et pourtant, il avait passé toute son enfance avec Ginny ! Il savait de quoi il parlait.

Lorsqu'il entama une délicieuse pièce de boucher, arrosée d'un merveilleux vin rouge, il admit qu'elle pouvait être parfois amusante, surtout quand elle lui racontait la rencontre mouvementée de Bill avec Mr Delacours.

A la fin du repas, ils riaient tous deux aux éclats, comme de vieux amis. Ron sentait que leur légère ivresse y était pour quelque chose, mais ça ne ressemblait pas aux beuveries entre copains. C'était différent. Agréablement différent.

Il la regarda rire, gorge déployée, la tête rejetée en arrière. Elle était vraiment ravissante, et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas l'attirance irraisonnée qu'il avait toujours en présence de Fleur.

« C'est bizarre. » murmura-t-il.

« Mumm ? Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

Ron sirota son whisky pur feu, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer son sentiment.

« Etre avec toi. C'est différent que d'être avec Fleur. »

Elle rosit et se redressa, l'air chagriné.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne me trouves pas attirante, c'est ça ? »

Il se sentit rougir. Merde, il ne voulait pas la vexer, juste lui dire qu'avec elle, il se sentait à l'aise, qu'il était bien.

Et ce qu'elle avait l'air triste maintenant, à regarder le fond de son verre vide, les yeux dans le vague.

« Fleur a le sang Vélane beaucoup plus fort que chez moi. Je n'arrive pas à séduire les hommes, pas comme elle le fait. »

Ron lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement.

« Tu es très belle, ça suffit largement pour séduire un homme tu sais. On est plutôt faciles à satisfaire dans l'ensemble.»

Elle rit tout en essuyant une larme.

« Ça ne suffit pas toujours, en tout cas pas pour lui. »

« S'il y a un type qui ne veut pas de toi, c'est qu'il est idiot ! »

Ou gay. Au choix.

Il sursauta quand elle posa doucement la main sur sa joue.

« Il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Et je peux le comprendre, tu es vraiment charmant quand tu ne baves pas devant ma sœur. »

Hein !

Puis doucement, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit embrumé d'alcool de Ron.

« Harry ! Tu es amoureuse de Harry ! »

Il bondit du canapé avec l'irrésistible envie de fuir. Devant lui, Gabrielle remplit à nouveau leurs verres et en tendit un à Ron.

« Oui, j'aime Harry. Et alors ? Toi aussi, non ? Et je ne te parle même pas de tes sentiments pour Hermione. »

Merde !

Après Seamus, voilà que Garielle Delacours, une fille qu'il connaissait à peine, lui renvoyait en pleine figure ce qu'il croyait être 'son secret'.

Putain. De. Merde.

« Tu sais Ron, je crois qu'on pourrait s'aider. » murmura-t-elle pensivement.

« S'aider ? »

« Mummoui. Toi, à avoir Hermione, et moi, à avoir Harry. »

Ron vit rouge et serra inconsciemment son verre.

« Et qui te dit que je te laisserai avoir Harry ? »

Gabrielle haussa les épaules et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

« Sais pas. Mais pour l'instant, tu n'as personne. Donc, rien à perdre, pas vrai ? Et puis, si jamais on ne réussit pas à obtenir ce que l'on souhaite, on pourra toujours se consoler mutuellement. »

Elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer gentiment ses lèvres.

« Car j'ai vraiment passé une délicieuse soirée Ronald. »


	25. 25e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite (un peu plus longue, cette fois) de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis.

Bonne lecture !

_25e tour par Pich':_

Ron avait devant lui l'une des plus belles filles du monde magique. Elle lui proposait une alliance, avec une telle assurance et une telle sensualité que Ron eut durant quelques instants une hésitation, surtout avec un tel lot de consolation. Mais c'était aussi une alliance pour récupérer Harry et il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Harry à qui que ce soit. Car maintenant qu'il avait réussi à résister aux attaques sensuelles de cette demi-vélane, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser c'était : est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être heureux en vivant avec deux personnes ? 

Et face à l'inefficacité des propositions plus qu'alléchantes de Gabrielle pour tout mâle hétéro bien constitué, Ron ne pouvait avoir qu'une certitude : oui, il serait heureux en vivant avec deux personnes, et surtout et parce que ces personnes seraient Harry et Hermione. Et maintenant le défi était de les convaincre tous les deux qu'eux aussi seraient heureux en vivant avec deux personnes.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus Ron s'échappait dans ses pensées, et plus il oubliait la jeune femme devant lui. Mais tout à coup il réalisa que Gabrielle était très près. Sa bouche était quasiment collée à son oreille, son souffle chaud effleurait sa nuque. Ron était désorienté, il avait toujours eu du mal avec les demi-vélanes, même celle avec un pouvoir moindre. Et il semblait que celle-ci était prête à tout pour qu'il accepte ce pacte. Ou peut-être, elle voulait simplement un peu de tendresse.

« Si tu veux, on peut se réconforter dès ce soir… »

Ron était sous le choc. Elle lui faisait ouvertement des avances maintenant ! Mais où était passée la gamine qu'il avait sortie, il y a dix ans, inconsciente du lac de Poudlard ?

« Pour, en quelque sorte, sceller notre pacte … »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de son sang de vélane pour séduire un homme, c'était une jeune fille séduisante et pleine d'esprit. Cependant, elle semblait seule et désoeuvrée.  
Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Ron la trouvait réellement très attirante. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu craquer.

Sa bouche glissa à l'intersection vers le visage de Ron, y déposant un autre baiser. Elle allait l'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois, il n'avait pas de doute que cela serait sur ses lèvres.

Mais Ron l'arrêta. « Gabrielle, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Elle le regarda tout d'abord calmement, puis définitivement vexée.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas séduisante. Tu es une femme magnifique et intelligente. Mais ça ne serait pas bien. J'essaye de reconquérir Hermione et Harry. »

Au son du deuxième prénom, le visage de la jolie Française se décomposa. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Je ne peux pas m'allier avec toi, car je désire la même chose que toi, et cette chose, on ne peut pas la partager. Cela serait malhonnête d'essayer de faire de toi une alliée alors que je sais qu'au final tu en souffriras. Car j'ai bel et bien l'intention de finir ma vie avec Harry et Hermione. J'ai trop attendu déjà. Je les ai fait souffrir tous les deux trop longtemps."

Gabrielle resta silencieuse. Puis elle s'écarta de Ron pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et placer sa tête entre ses mains.

Il venait de briser le cœur de cette jeune femme, sans même être sortir avec elle. Il se sentait terrible. Mais aussi déterminé. Déterminé à faire son possible pour récupérer Harry et Hermione. Déterminé à ne mettre plus en danger, ni leur amitié ni leur amour. Déterminé à montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il les abandonne. Car il les aimait trop pour ça.

Ron alla s'asseoir près de Gabrielle. Il soupira. Puis rassemblant tout son courage, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et tendit la main pour relever son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis et ses traits tristes. Il se sentait honteux d'être la cause d'un tel désarroi.  
Elle le regardait avec des yeux humides, elle savait qu'elle n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour Harry. Mais en même temps, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Harry était pris, pas officiellement, mais son cœur était déjà pris. En fait, elle comprenait son choix. Au final, elle aimait bien Ron. Il n'était pas aussi crétin que dans ses souvenirs. Comme quoi les gens changent. Où peut-être qu'en fait, elle ne connaissait pas Ron. Pas plus qu'elle ne connaissait Harry.

Elle leva la tête et regarda Ron en souriant. L'air décidé, elle commença à parler. « En fait, tu viens de me faire réaliser quelque chose. Je ne connais pas Harry. Toi oui. Je me croyais amoureuse du garçon qui m'a secourue quand j'étais môme. Mais je ne suis plus une gamine. Et il faut que je passe à autre chose. »

Son ton décidé inquiéta Ron. « Euh…, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je vais suivre ton exemple et vivre ma vie. »

Ron était stupéfait, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il se sentait de bon conseil et ce n'était pas à propos d'échecs.

Gabrielle quitta le canapé et commença à aller et venir dans la pièce. « Donc reprenons la situation depuis le début. »

« Quelle situation ? »

« Pas la tienne. Tu viens de me faire réaliser que j'avais plein de choses à vivre dans ma vie sans m'appesantir sur Harry Potter. Alors je me dis que je t'en dois une bonne. Donc je vais t'aider. »

Ron était sous le choc. Quel revirement de situation. Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il n'avait plus d'allié, peu d'espoir et un rendez-vous arrangé par sa mère pour seule compagnie pour sa soirée. Maintenant, il avait une alliée, et de taille il en était sûr. Il allait reconquérir Harry et Hermione !


	26. 26e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil. Update tous les samedis en idéal, mais une fois encore, update le dimanche (disons update tous les week ends et nous serons plus juste )

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

_26e tour par AnnaOz:_

Une alliée, et de taille, une Gabrielle Delacour, une française par Merlin !

Il devrait se sentir flatté de savoir que la jolie Gabrielle abandonnait ses espoirs de conquête et de _pacte scellé _pour le simple plaisir de l'aider à être le plus heureux des hommes.

Ce n'était pas si souvent qu'on se montrait aussi désintéressée et altruiste avec lui, rarement aussi rapidement en tout cas.

Flatté, il devait être flatté, pas trouver ça suspect, bon sang !

Une petite nana jolie comme le jour qui se lève lui promettait monts et merveilles, il déclinait.

Elle se rabattait ensuite sur une plus raisonnable alliance, il devenait méfiant.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ?

" Gabrielle, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? "

La blonde évaporante le regarda avec les yeux ronds tout pareil.

" Mais que veux-tu dire, Ronaaald ? Tu m'as l'air en parfaite santé, mon chereuh ! "

" Non non, je ne parle pas de ma santé, je parle de mon esprit, de ce que je n'arrive pas à m'en ôter… à savoir que tu ne fais pas vraiment tout ça sans raison. C'est idiot, je sais. "

" Ah mais c'est ridicuuule ! Crois-tu vraiment que je ne puisse être bonne camarade, sans rien vouloir en retour ? J'halluciiine ! "

La Gabrielle faisait le tour de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches, dressée sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'était déjà retrouvé confronté plus d'une fois à une sorcière en colère, s'en tirait habituellement avec une moue ou deux de chien battu et déclenchait tout au plus un soupir d'exaspération chez la sorcière concernée.

Il y avait les exceptions, évidemment, le souvenir encore cuisant des griffes des canaris lancés sur lui par Hermione en sixième année revenait parfois le hanter quand il passait trop près de la vitrine de la Ménagerie Magique.

Il sentait confusément que Gabrielle pourrait bien être de la même eau que ce genre d'exceptions si, par malheur, elle venait réellement à se fâcher.

" Je… excuse-moi, je suis très impoli, ton verre est vide et j'ai fini le vin. "

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, que l'épée de Godric le pourfende en emportant sa rate si ce n'était pas là la réplique la plus crétine qui soit !

D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas dupe.

" Par toutes les fées de Brocéliande, me prendrais-tu pour une gourde, Ronaaald ? "

Non non non, il jouait avec le feu, il devait faire marche arrière toute !

" Non, pas pour une gourde, bien entendu, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de … "

" De quoi, mille Dieu !? "

_Abruti !_

" …de me demander si je ne préfère pas… "

" Quoi quoi quoi que quoi ! "

_Dégénéré du bulbe rachidien !_

" …me débrouiller seul. "

_Aie ouch aie_

" Te débrouiller seul… tu refuseuh mon offre ainsi donc ? "

" Je… "

_Pitoyable crétin !_

" Oui. "

" AH ! "

Et elle tourna les talons, le corps tout entier, la main qui tenait sa baguette, dans la direction opposée.

Ron se crut un instant tiré d'affaire, un instant très court, avant que ne s'abatte sur sa joue le soufflet asséné par la main rageuse de Gabrielle Delacour.

" Et tu as de la chance d'être de la famille, Ronaaald, une Delacour ne se laisse pas éconduire de si vilaine façon ! "

" Oui, je… "

" Oh, tais-toi, sinistre individu, je te souhaite bonne chance avec ton futur _ménage à trois_ ! "

Sur ce, elle s'en fût, Ron renonça à l'envie dévorante d'imprimer la marque de son crâne dans sa porte d'entrée en s'y cognant très fort la tête en choisissant plutôt de lancer des ordres ridicules à son hibou qui n'y comprit de toute façon rien du tout.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, il était seul, l'âme en peine, son long tarin trempant dans son thé trop longtemps infusé, quand la chouette postale de la Gazette du Sorcier vint faire tomber sur la table de son petit-déjeuner les nouvelles du jour.

Il parcourut d'un œil plus que distrait les résultats des différentes ligues du championnat de quidditch, il allait de toute façon se retrouver plongé jusqu'au cou dans l'ambiance sportive en arrivant au boulot.

Il allait jeter le journal à la face emplumée de Coq, hululant à s'en claquer le bec, quand un encart publicitaire attira son regard.

****

Potion d'attirance du Mage Folamour – le secret du succès des Don Juan de demain.

Une potion ! Un philtre d'amour ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt !

S'il arrivait à en faire boire à Harry et à Hermione en combinant la chose pour que les deux s'aiment en l'aimant lui tout autant, c'était dans la poche, ça renvoyait Malefoy et son disgracieux duo d'amant/amante au vestiaire, ça concrétisait ses rêves les plus fous !

Il suffisait pour ça de trouver la potion adéquate.

Et il savait exactement dans quel endroit chercher…

Le magasin de ses frères faisait un assez gros chiffre d'affaires avec leur échantillonage impressionnant de philtres pour jeunes filles en fleurs - ou en boutons, si on en croyait le faciès disgracieux de la plupart des clientes fidèles de ce rayon précis.

Il était sauvé !


	27. 27e tour

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury et AOL Time Warner.

**Note:** Suite de notre fic collective autour de Ron Weasley, voir le détail de cette petite aventure en profil.

Navrée pour le retard pris cette fois-ci, le serveur de ffnet ne nous laissait pas uploader le document (bouuh).

Bonne lecture !

-----------------------------------

_27e tour par Sophia Grint:_

Le magasin de ses frères faisait un assez gros chiffre d'affaires avec leur échantillonage impressionnant de philtres pour jeunes filles en fleurs - ou en boutons, si on en croyait le faciès disgracieux de la plupart des clientes fidèles de ce rayon précis.

Il était sauvé ! 

-TU VEUX QUOI?

-Chuuut!! Pas si fort Georges. Je vous ai demandé un filtre d'amour.

Fred et Georges, les yeux ronds, fixaient leur frère d'un regard incrédule.

-Es-tu certain que tu vas bien p'tit frère?

Ron, exaspéré, répondit :

-Si j'allais bien, crois-tu que je serais venu ici, aujourd'hui, pour vous demander un filtre d'amour?

-Et pourquoi tu nous demandes ça?

-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas.

-Ouh! Le petit Ronnie est assez désespéré pour utiliser un filtre d'amour sur une belle demoiselle afin qu'elle tombe amoureux de lui?

-Vous êtes totalement à côté de la plaque!!!

Et pour y être, ils y étaient à fond.

-Les charmantes demoiselles que maman t'a présentées n'ont pas succombé à ton charme?

Ron vira au rouge.

-Je suis certain que vous savez que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Elle ne m'a pas présenté ces femmes, elle me les a imposées, c'est complètement différent. Je n'y suis même pas allé.

-Fred, notre frère est un idiot. Pourquoi donc n'y es-tu pas allé? Maman te présente…

-… m'impose, rectifia Ron.

-Bon, si tu veux jouer avec les mots. Maman t'impose de belles jeunes femmes du nom de Vanessa, Brenda, Emma, Ludmilla et Miranda et toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est de rester dans ton coin et les laisser filer entre tes mains!!! Elles avaient toutes envie de te rencontrer et toi, l'idiot, tu ne fais rien. Notre frère est un idiot!!!

-Tu… tu te souviens de tous leurs noms?

-Sans exception, je peux même te nommer leur positio…

-Attends une minute… tu veux dire que tu connais leur position préférée?

-Bien sûr, nous nous sommes renseigné avant, répliqua Fred.

-Je ne vous suis plus, là.

-Évidemment… Quand maman nous a parlé de ce qu'elle voulait faire pour ton anniversaire, nous avons mené notre enquête. Crois-tu vraiment que maman aurais choisi des femmes aussi sexys si elle n'avait pas eu l'aide de deux experts?!

-Et vous trouvez ça expert de demander à ces femmes quelle est leur position préférée?

-Eh, bien… nous avons décidé de leur poser des petites questions supplémentaires, par simple curiosité.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des frères comme vous.

Un petit sourire ce dessina sur son visage, malgré son air découragé.

-Bon, je me fous pas mal de Vanessa et compagnie, ce que je veux, c'est un filtre d'amour. Allez-vous me le donner?

-J'aimerais bien p'tit frère, mais nous n'en avons pas, dit Fred d'un air moqueur.

-Quoi? Vous n'en avez pas et c'est maintenant que vous me le dites? Bande d'affreux…

-Surveille ton langage Ronninouchet, et attend qu'on finisse de parler avant de t'emporter. George, à toi.

George se dirigea vers une petite réserve, au fond du magasin. Ron et Fred le suivirent.

-Voyons, où avons-nous placé ça? Ah, voilà!

Il plaça sur une table basse, les ingrédients qu'il tenait en main.

-Tu as là, tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la composition de l'Amortentia.

-Le plus puissant filtre d'amour, c'est vrai, Slughorn en avait parlé lors de notre sixième année.

-C'est ça…

-Comment ça se fait que vous avez ça dans votre réserve?

-Certains de nos clients nous ont demandé de leur fabriquer une potion d'amour un jour et il nous restait encore les ingrédients.

-Très bien, merci à vous.

Ron ramassa le tous et quitta en hâte en direction de la porte.

-Eh, une minute! Tu ne nous as pas payé.

-Ah, oui, désolé. En passant, vous n'en parlez à personne. Promettez-le.

-Tu nous en demandes beaucoup.

-Ok, si vous en parlez, je dis à vos femmes que vous avez demandé à Vanessa et les autres, leur position préférée, alors que vous étiez mariés avec elles.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça? Demanda George d'un air inquiet.

-Je me gênerais, tiens.

-Très bien, on n'en parle à personne, hein Fred?

-Promis.

-Très bien. Voilà votre argent.

Et il quitta le magasin sous le regard frustré de ses frères.

oooooooo

-Ronald, que fais-tu ici?

-C'est un cas d'urgence, Luna. As-tu encore ton livre sur les potions aphrodisiaques?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Est-ce qu'il te montre comment faire un potion d'Amortentia?

-Bien sûr, mais que…

-Très bien, alors vas le chercher et rejoins-moi à mon appartement tout de suite après. On sera certain de ne pas se faire déranger.

-Mais, Ronald, j'ai donné rendez-vous à ta sœur dans quinze minutes.

-Eh bien, arrange-toi pour changer l'heure et vas-y ce soir avec elle. Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas fâchée.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça…

-Fais-le pour moi, Loony. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je ne peux pas demander à Seamus, il risque de tout faire sauter. Tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Ronald.

Il lui fit les yeux doux et elle ne put que céder.

-Très bien, dit-elle en soupirant. J'appelle Ginny et je te rejoins.

-Oh, merci ma Loony adorée.

Il la serra dans ses bras d'un air joyeux.

-Mais surtout… tu ne lui parles pas de ce que nous allons faire.

-Comment veux-tu que je lui en parle, je ne sais pas moi-même ce que nous allons faire.

-Très bien. On se retrouve chez moi.

Et il transplana chez lui.


End file.
